Pretty Girl
by LC Rose
Summary: "I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me..." A drabble story of a young girl and young man who are each coming into their own. *COMPLETE*
1. Introduction

DISCLAIMER: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pretty Girl**

_a/n: This will be a drabble story with each piece being a 100 words exactly (according to Microsoft Word). No worries on waiting for prompts, though, as this story is already completely finished and is just needing to be posted in a timely manner :P. (And by the way…it has stretched itself greatly) Hats off to Forth—aka Forthrightly—who does these all the time and inspired me to give it a try myself. I'm posting the first few chapters all at once to give the reader a viewpoint to base upon and then it will be once a day. Enjoy!_

**Introduction**

The first time she fell in love was when she was twelve-years-old. Kagome wasn't even old enough to know what love truly was, but she just _knew _she loved _him_.

The older half-brother of her new best friend, he was tall for his age with pale flawless skin, striking golden eyes, and a head of long silver locks that looked so very soft.

The seemingly fourteen-year-old full blooded youkai turned to her as she stared at him with amazement and Kagome eagerly awaited to hear his voice. Surely it would be like velvet, deep and resonating within her.

"Go away."


	2. Love

**Love**

Kagome picked up her notebook, shoving her homework aside. She knew it would bite her back later, but right then she didn't care. Today he'd looked at her. REALLY looked at her. She was sure of it…

Picking up her pen, Kagome chose a fresh sheet of paper. She scrawled across the center of the page in her most elegant handwriting "KAGOME & SESSHOUMARU FOREVER". This scripted elegance—at least to her young mind—was surrounded by hearts of various sizes and smiling faces.

Staring down at her work with satisfaction, Kagome tore the sheet free to hide for later viewing.


	3. Light

**Light**

"She's the light to my darkness!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the words of the actor. The man there was obviously insane. There was no way a woman could mean so much. Hadn't the philandering ways of his Father taught him as much? One woman was as good as another…

Hearing the laughter of his half-brother, Sesshoumaru turned a glaring eye in the half-breed's direction, but Inuyasha wasn't paying him the slightest bit of mind. He was instead in the midst of an animated conversation with his "friends".

"Hn," he snorted. Who needed company that did not excel one's power?


	4. Dark

**Dark**

It was dark as Kagome walked home. She hadn't meant to stay as late as she had, but time often passed her by. She'd assured Inuyasha that she could find her own way home and didn't need an escort. This was the modern age, after all. Even though Inuyasha didn't believe she could do it alone, he'd let her go…reluctantly.

Now Kagome wished he were there. There were shadows everywhere. Darkness abounded this moonless night. Feeling as if she were being stalked, Kagome turned and had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming as Sesshoumaru emerged from nowhere.

"Come."


	5. Seeking Solace

**Seeking Solace**

Kagome stepped towards the youkai she'd long admired from afar. She felt sheltered and taken care of when standing near him. There were no monsters in the shadows who could match this being that stood beside her.

Feeling as if she needed to say something, Kagome gulped back her awe. She knew Sesshoumaru _hated _being fawned over. "Thanks."

Sesshoumaru turned without reply. Not surprised by his unresponsiveness, Kagome followed. When they arrived at the stairs leading to her home, she gave a nod before continuing to the top where her house lay.

He waited until she was inside to leave.


	6. Break Away

**Break Away**

"What are you going to do with your life, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the question. As much as he honored and respected his father, he also hated him. "I walk the path of conquest."

At his response, his father laughed. The sound was full and boisterous and did not suit Sesshoumaru's image of him. "This isn't the old days, pup," he answered once he'd gained control of himself again. "Things are not like they once were. There's no land, no power left to claim these days."

His father's words…irked him. "Then I shall find something else to conquer."

_a/n: FF is being a butt and not letting me reply to reviews. So if you reviewed, thank you._


	7. Heaven

**Heaven**

_Wow, _Kagome thought as she marveled at her own image in the mirror. She looked…grown-up. She looked…beautiful. _If only Sesshoumaru could see me now._

Giving one more turn, she reluctantly left the image—and her girlish fantasies—behind to join her family below. Tonight was the celebration of New Year's and she was joining them at The Watched Night bell. After it was rung a hundred and eight times to symbolize the hundred and eight sins, they were going to celebrate by eating soba noodles and mochi.

Then Kagome was being allowed to stay over at Inuyasha's for the night…


	8. Innocence

**Innocence**

He recognized her instantly. How could he not after she had come to be so _integrated _into their family? Fuck. The hanyou and she were not even remotely sexually interested in one another and their father was already treating the young miko-to-be as if she were his daughter. Hell, his father had already even declared his protection over her.

Sesshoumaru was well aware that the young human held some attraction towards him. The way she looked at him was like an open book. If he wanted, he could know everything about her…

Stopping, he turned to break her innocence.


	9. Drive

**Drive**

He snarled at the prettily dressed human who followed at him. Immediately she stopped walking forward. "I didn't mean to bother you," she answered, as if she could understand the inu youkai language.

_More than likely she is reading my body language, _Sesshoumaru thought. _I am too emotional over my visit with Father. _"Go away, girl."

Kagome was well aware of who she stood before. Sesshoumaru had become known for his casual use of brutality towards those who bothered him. The fourteen-year-old she'd fallen in love with had changed into a hard-eyed youth with a temper. "This is for you."


	10. Panting

**Panting**

He swiped the offending present she offered towards him away into the shadows of the night. He needed absolutely _nothing _this human thought to give him. "You are such a bother," he snarled as he stalked towards her. For some reason, his control was not what it usually was. The air was filled with malice around him.

Only as he towered above her, his eyes shining red in the darkness of the night, did finally a trace of worry enter her unusually blue eyes. Sesshoumaru grinned, baring his fangs towards the little morsel panting now in front of him. "Run."


	11. Memory

**Memory**

Sesshoumaru knew he might one day relish the memory of the miko-to-be's harried flight away, the sound of her geta clicking along the stone path echoing even still in his ears. She had looked quite beautiful—for a human—in the red and white kimono with her usually riotous hair piled neatly atop her head. And when the fear had crept into her eyes…she'd been delicious.

Turning, smirking to himself, Sesshoumaru prepared to continue on his way. No doubt he would hear of this later. Then his eyes caught sight of the slightly battered gift she'd wanted to give him.


	12. Insanity

**Insanity**

Kagome knew it was insane to run from a predator, but she couldn't stop her human reflexes of flight or fight. Her heart pounding within her chest, she knew Sesshoumaru was not giving chase. He'd just wanted to be alone. Stupid her for thinking she might have been able to cheer the surly youkai out of whatever funk he'd fallen into.

Stopping before she reached the house, Kagome composed herself so that none would know she'd ever been frightened. It wouldn't do to bring more trouble down upon Sesshoumaru than he'd already been in. Friends didn't do that to friends.


	13. Smile

**Smile**

It was her smile that intrigued him most. Or perhaps it was the way she wasn't prejudice like so many. Kagome accepted any and all were given a clean sheet. Hell, she'd even let him become one of her friends—and he hadn't always been such a nice guy. Of course, she'd probably blush and stammer were it known what he _really_ thought. She was so fucking innocent.

_My woman…_

And so when she came inside flushed from meeting with that inu-asshole, Kouga felt a surge of protectiveness overcome him. Unfortunately, the mutt's father beat him to the punch…for now.


	14. Misfortune

**Misfortune**

"The Kami made woman beautiful and foolish; beautiful, that man might love her; and foolish, that she might love him."

Kagome smiled and turned to greet Inuyasha's father. His favorite pastime with her was pulling off quotes to fit whatever scenario he found her in. Had he heard her confrontation with his eldest son? Was he aware of her feelings towards him? Kagome tried to keep them from being noticeable, but she knew she wasn't very good at it. It was just a childish fantasy crush, anyway.

Giving him a smile, she shook her head and bowed. "Good evening, Toga-sama."

_a/n: Toga's (because I needed a name for him and this one seems quite popular) quote is an actual quote. Just replace Kami with gods. No source was named where I found it though on Thinkexist(.)com._


	15. Silence

**Silence**

Kagome loved the silence of the morning. Slipping outside, feeling only slightly rumpled after being up all night, she wandered to the spot she'd chosen earlier to watch the sunrise. Ever since the death of her father, she'd chosen to spend this time alone instead of in the company of others. It was her way of remembering him.

She'd just settled in, her eyes on the horizon, when she noticed she wasn't as alone as she thought she'd be.

"Yo." Kouga jumped down from his spot in a tree, giving her a fanged smile. "I finally have you to myself."


	16. Questioning

**Questioning**

"What did that inu-asshole say to upset you?"

Kagome had almost forgotten how straight forward Kouga could be. "He didn't upset me. I upset myself."

"If my woman is upset, it concerns me and I _know _that asshole did something."

"Kouga, I'm not your woman," she replied, trying to change the subject. "I'm not even old enough to date."

"You are in youkai society."

"But I'm not _from _youkai society," Kagome reminded him _yet again. _

She gave a giggle at his disgruntled look. Reaching out, she took hold of his arm. "Look. Just sit with me as a friend, okay?"

_a/n: Just wanted to say thanks again for all the reviews and I'm glad this story line is being enjoyed so much!_ ~LC


	17. Blood

**Blood**

Sesshoumaru spat the blood from his mouth onto the floor of the dojo and turned back to face his father.

"Supreme conquest? Ha! You couldn't even squash Myoga."

"I will best you, old man."

At his words, his father raised a mocking brow and struck again. He was in and out of range before Sesshoumaru could even blink. Then the cocky arrogance of his voice continued. "You need to learn control, patience, strategy, the art of making your opponent beg for defeat."

Sesshoumaru growled lowly but continued to listen and learn.

"But most importantly, Sesshoumaru, you need to learn love."


	18. Rainbow

**Rainbow**

"Oi! Why do you always call me when you do something stupid like this?"

Kagome smiled at the gruff words of her friend and ignored his insults. It was only Inuyasha's way of showing he cared. "Because an operation like this takes precision," she answered, playing up to his manly ideals. "Something only someone like you can accomplish!"

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed in response, but his grin had widened. "You just need someone with claws who can climb trees and rescue retarded rainbow kites."

"My kite is _not _retarded," Kagome retorted, "And you better not tear it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."


	19. Gray

**Gray**

"Are they blue?"

"Nah, they're gray."

"Who the fuck cares what color her eyes are? She's weird."

Sesshoumaru raised his head from the text book he was reading to look at the last who had spoken. Manten was hardly in the position to call someone else weird. Giving the youkai a look that said as much, he then turned to find the current object of his acquaintances' discussion.

It seemed to be the miko who sat on the other side of the courtyard eating her lunch with Inuyasha.

"They are blue," he said, effectively killing the conversation. "Leave her alone."


	20. Fortitude

**Fortitude**

"Your little miko has fortitude. Not many could do as she does and remain unscathed."

Sesshoumaru glared to his right at the spider hanyou who'd slithered up to his side. "You are mistaken, Naraku. She is not mine. Nor does this one want anything to do with her."

The oily grin on his face widened considerably, but he backed off with his hands in the air. "I never meant to insult."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, looking for the trap. Naraku was quite devious and his artfulness with words was admirable. He stood and made to leave.

"Another time then, Sesshoumaru."


	21. Vacation

**Vacation**

"Ah, a whole summer without that asshole around!" Inuyasha crowed as he waltzed into her home. Only after he'd spoken did he remember where he was and his ears fell back as he glanced around to see who else was there.

"No one else is home," Kagome said with a wiry smile. "So where is Sesshoumaru going?"

Inuyasha shot her a suspicious look. "You're not still drooling over him, are you?"

Kagome laughed and easily lied, "No, Inuyasha. Just curious."

He gave a shrug. "Old man's sending him to train with Totosai; poor old codger."

"So what are _we _doing?"

_a/n: YAH! FF fixed the reply problem! :D Not sure what I think about the new style though... Oh well! Thanks for the reviews, as always, and now-hopefully-I'll be able to have the time to reply. :)_


	22. Mother Nature

**Mother Nature**

Kagome loved the ocean. Standing on the shoreline with her girls, they watched with laughter and good natured jokes as the boys played roughly in the water. Kagome was about to go and join the roughhousing when she was suddenly swept up from the behind. A familiar brush of youki and the bold laughter of her captor let Kagome know all she needed about her still unseen assailant. "Kouga!" she said as he raced them into the water. "I didn't think you'd be able to make it!"

"And miss seeing you in a swimsuit?" he answered with a wolfish grin.


	23. Cat

**Cat**

Sango finally managed to wrestle her away from the rambunctious game Miroku had come up with that he called who-can-toss-the-miko-farther. "Thanks," Kagome panted as they waded ashore together.

Sango stopped to glare at Miroku, her fists clenching. "I will be the death of that man one day," she vowed.

Laughing, Kagome dragged Sango towards the ice cream vendor to ease her friend's anger. She wouldn't _be _so angry if Miroku wasn't such a notorious flirt, but opposites attracted where those two were concerned.

She bought two vanilla cones. They were just sitting down when she heard the most plaintive sound…


	24. No Time

**No Time**

"You're never going to be able to hide it," whispered Yura. "They're dogs."

Kagome shushed her and tried once more to make the kitty she'd rescued from the beach stay hidden. The only problem was that the cat was a kitten and happened to be in a very playful mood after getting a belly full of fish. He looked like a fat colored cotton ball rolling around on the floor. _With claws, _she added when he accidentally snagged her finger. Blood dotted her fingertip.

Suddenly the door crashed open with both Kouga and Inuyasha barging in. "What in the hell?"


	25. Trouble Lurking

**Trouble Lurking**

Inuyasha snarled at the kitten rolling merrily on the floor. "What is that fat _thing_ doing in here?" he demanded. They were staying in his father's beach house, after all.

"Why, Inuyasha," Kagome said, rising and clapping her hands to get his attention on her. She rushed forward and hugged him. "You're brilliant! Buyo is a _perfect _name for him."

"He's not staying here, Kags." Inuyasha was adamant about that. "That thing's nothing but trouble."

She stepped back, letting her smile die overly dramatically. It would have been moving if Inuyasha hadn't seen her do this to him before. _Women…_


	26. Tears

**Tears**

Obviously the wolf was still a sucker as, when he saw how distressed Kagome had become, he lurched forward and wrapped his arms around her. One hand pushed her head onto his shoulder while the other rubbed up and down on her back vigorously. Kagome gave a faint squeak as the air was driven from her lungs from the force of his grab. "There, there, Kagome. Don't cry."

"More like don't breathe," Inuyasha mumbled. "Let her go before you kill her, idiot."

"You shut the hell up, mutt boy. Makin' a girl cry like that..."

"She's not really crying, stupid!"

_a/n: Because I can post another if I want to, damn it! :)_


	27. Foreign

**Foreign**

Toga knew something that did not belong was within his house the instant he walked inside. A quick sniff of the air let him know what the invading culprit was instantly. He vaguely thought of wondering who would bring a feline into a dog's den and then decided to give up the charade as he knew perfectly well who it was…and she was waiting for him at the base of the stairs. "Good evening, Toga-sama," Kagome said with a bow.

"Kagome," he returned. "I see you've brought home another stray."

She blushed, quite prettily in his mind. "Do you mind?"


	28. Sorrow

**Sorrow**

"My old man's as big a sucker as that stupid wolf!" Inuyasha loudly bemoaned.

Kagome sent a glare over her shoulder from the front seat of the car. Buyo was now sitting peacefully in her lap purring as she pet him. Beside her, Toga was driving with a wicked leer on his face. He was enjoying the sorrowful show his younger son was putting on and had been egging Inuyasha on the entire time. He glanced over at Kagome and winked. "I've been meaning to get your mother a cat. She'd like one."

Inuyasha groaned anew while the others laughed.


	29. Happiness

**Happiness**

While the summer months had been fun and fun-filled, Kagome couldn't stop the swell of happiness that arose within her as the new school year approached. Sesshoumaru would be returning soon and she was eager to see him again. Would he have changed?

_Probably not, _she thought regretfully.

Her attraction was foolish, hopeless, and entirely unrealistic, but it gave her something to hold on to. A dream to keep close to her heart even when she knew it would never be realized. Sesshoumaru _hated _humans, after all.

Still…Kagome couldn't help but wonder if he just _might_ have missed her, too.


	30. Under the Rain

**Under the Rain**

He literally ran into her as he approached his home, his mind uncharacteristically occupied elsewhere. The miko stumbled backwards from their impact, laughing when she realized who it was she'd run into. Brushing her long wet hair out of her face, she ignored the way the falling rain was soaking her clothing through. She'd changed over the summer, seeming to grow up some, but there remained an air of innocent trust about her.

Raising his eyes, he glared and waited for her to continue on her way. Her smile brightened even more—if possible. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru. Welcome home."


	31. Flowers

**Flowers**

"What are you doing out here?" Sesshoumaru inquired when it appeared the girl would merely continue to gaze adoringly stupid up at him.

There was a brief moment of confusion—apparently his appearance had interrupted the workings of her brain—and then her smile returned. "I was going to collect some flowers for Rin. You're home early."

So Rin was there now. His stepmother's niece had often stayed with them in the past. She was…grudgingly acceptable. "In the rain?" he continued to interrogate with a raised brow.

"You look so much like your father when you do that," she giggled.


	32. Night

**Night**

His cell rang. After a curious glance at the caller I.D., Sesshoumaru grudgingly answered. "Yes."

"Have you been thinking about it?" Naraku asked. "You're running out of time."

"I do not see how this concerns you, Naraku."

"Friends don't let friends fail," the spider hanyou quipped. "We stick together."

Sesshoumaru snorted at that. "And when have you and I ever been friends?"

Naraku gave a cruel sounding chuckle. "True. We're more like bitter and reluctant allies. Still, my advice is at least worth hearing."

Sesshoumaru made no response which fazed Naraku not at all. "We'll talk later. Good night, Sesshoumaru."


	33. Expectations

**Expectations**

Toga examined the sword in his hand critically. Across the room his eldest stood still as a marble statue. Not a hint of the boy's thoughts were visible in body or eye. Apparently the whelp has finally managed to learn some patience. "My expectations were met," he said at last.

Sesshoumaru remained impassive. He did not even inquire whether the expectations were fair or foul. Toga released his breath with a gusty sigh. "I suppose we'll have to see how sharp this blade is tomorrow morning in the dojo."

At last a gleam entered the boy's eyes. "Very well, Father."

_a/n: And you're getting two today because I have no idea if I'll be around enough tomorrow to post one. *sigh*_


	34. Stars

**Stars**

"And what star is that, Kagome-sama?"

"Kagome, Rin," she reminded with a smile to the nine-year-old. They'd first met when she was twelve and had instantly liked each other. Now, three years later, they were still thick as thieves every time Rin visited. "And that is Venus. It was named after the Roman goddess of love."

"Have _you _ever been in love, Kagome?"

"Not real love," Kagome admitted. "You?"

Rin blushed prettily. "I _think _I love him, but he doesn't even _like_ me. Shippou's always sticking things in my hair."

Kagome laughed. "Girls mature faster than boys, Rin. Remember that."


	35. Hold My Hand

**Hold My Hand**

Kagome was walking home from the market store when someone grabbed her hand. Startled, she turned to find Kouga grinning at her. "Just the woman I was looking for."

"You were looking for me?"

"Yep. Wanted to ask you a question. Go out on a date with me."

"Sounds more like a demand than a question, Kouga."

"Aww, Kagome. Stop playing and say yes."

Her mother had only just recently given her permission to date. How had the overeager wolf known? "I don't know, Kouga."

"It'll be fun. Promise."

"Fine, but you have to help me carry these bags home."


	36. Precious Treasure

**Precious Treasure**

Sesshoumaru opened the top drawer of his dresser to throw something inside when he spotted the present the miko had tried to give him once. Why he'd picked it up and kept it all this time, he wasn't sure.

Taking the box up once more, he finally cut the ribbon holding the lid closed. Inside, nestled amongst colorful tissue, was a necklace. Obviously homemade and obviously having had a great deal of time put into its making, the necklace was simple but masculine.

If he had been prone to wearing jewelry, this was something he _might _have chosen for himself.


	37. Abandoned

**Abandoned**

"I'm gonna rip his balls off," Sango swore as she paced the floor of Kagome's bedroom. "He's gonna howl and it won't be because the moon is full."

From her vantage point sitting on her bed, Kagome almost smiled. Almost. "It wasn't his fault, Sango."

"Don't defend him, Kagome! He abandoned you. Stood you up _after _he'd already taken you out!"

Kagome winced. For her first date ever, it could have gone better.

Seeing her expression, Sango softened her own and sat down next to her. "Forget about him, Kagome. We'll find someone better. How about Hojo?"

Kagome grimaced again.


	38. Eyes

**Eyes**

"Wolf."

Kouga tensed at the sound of the voice behind him and from the weighty youki being released. Then he let it roll off his shoulders and turned with a cocky grin on. Sesshoumaru might be the "big bad dog", but Kouga wasn't afraid of him. He was confident in his own abilities. "Dog," he said in return.

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a long moment with cold hard eyes. There was no mercy within. "What do you _want_, inu-asshole?" Kouga finally asked in exasperation when Sesshoumaru remained silent.

"Nothing," the inu finally replied. Then he turned and walked away.


	39. Dreams

**Dreams**

"That one needs a master," Naraku commented about the slayer in-training who had befriended his brother. "And that one wants to be her bitch," he said of her boyfriend.

Sesshoumaru, while amused, remained quiet. He merely turned his head into the direction of his brother's group who were swimming in the family pool.

Not caring whether Sesshoumaru was listening, Naraku continued with personal opinions on each one of Inuyasha's friends. He saved the miko for last. "And that one, that sweet morsel, dreams of being swept off her feet."

"You are quite fascinated by her, Naraku," Sesshoumaru finally observed himself.


	40. Rated

**Rated**

"She _is _a fascination of mine," the spider hanyou admitted.

"This one does not understand why. She is human, young, and impetuous. Bothersome," Sesshoumaru added as an afterthought.

Naraku snickered. "Maybe it's because I know I've an evil mind and such sweetness attracts me, soothes me."

"Perhaps it is because she is an easy mark, if only you could sink your teeth into her," Sesshoumaru countered.

Naraku's grin rated as almost lecherous. "Sinking my teeth into her," he replied as he snapped his fangs, "Is only one of the things that would befall her should she descend into my hands."


	41. Teamwork

**Teamwork**

"This isn't really a matter teamwork should be used for, Inuyasha."

"Come on, Kagome!" the hanyou begged. "You know I'm not good at talking and stuff."

"Really? Couldn't tell." The words had just shot out of her mouth and his glare made Kagome cringe inside. "Sorry, sorry," she continued. "I'm in a mood today, but to make up for it I'll help you just this once."

He brightened considerably once she'd agreed and Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was "taken" by one of the students in her class. Kikyou was a cool beauty though, he said, and needed to be wooed properly.


	42. Standing Still

**Standing Still**

"What are you doing here, little girl?"

Kagome recognized him even though she didn't know him. His name was Naraku and she'd seen him with Sesshoumaru several times. Naraku's reputation was…less-than-stellar… and including the way he prowled around her with a feverish light in his eyes, Kagome admitted he unnerved her.

Wishing Inuyasha would hurry up and finish speaking to Sesshoumaru, Kagome replied, "Standing still."

His eyes widened minutely with surprise and then he laughed loud and long.

"Come on, Kags!" she was relieved to hear Inuyasha call.

"Goodbye then, Naraku," Kagome spoke evenly.

"Until next time, Kagome," he returned.


	43. Dying

**Dying**

Kagome sat, trying not to appear nervous, in the front passenger seat of Sesshoumaru's car. She clutched her dying tomato plant in her lap as if it might be a lifeline.

In the backseat, Inuyasha sat with Kikyou, who was joining them today. The lovebirds had eyes only for each other, but Kagome didn't care. She was content with the silence.

She'd been surprised that Sesshoumaru had agreed to give them a lift home; then further shocked when he'd actually opened the car door for her. Now she was struck dumb as he suddenly commented, "You are a poor gardener."


	44. Two Roads

**Two Roads**

Kagome escaped the house for the Tashio's extensive grounds. Most of the land was wild, but there was one area beautifully groomed with a koi pond and flowers. It was there she headed.

"You'll take the high road! I'll take the low road!" she belted out as she walked, "And I'll get to China before you!"

At last she broke through the foliage but came up short when she realized someone else was there. "Oops," she blushed because she'd been singing off-key.

"No wonder your plants die," Sesshoumaru said as he stood. "Do not kill mine while you are here."

_a/n: Yes, finally gave them a last name, too. I hate using made up names that have not been authorized/created by the original writer, but damn it. RK should have given us MORE! And please accept my continued thanks and gratitude to my readers and commentators. _


	45. Illusion

**Illusion**

"That great power lies inherent and excellence is deserved because one is of full blood is an illusion," his old man said as he walked up behind him. Inuyasha stiffened but said nothing. "Being half-human does not make you less."

"So you're saying I'm _better _than Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshoumaru is bigger and stronger than you, son, but you have it within you to be his equal in every way. Perhaps one day you'll even surpass him where it counts."

Inuyasha shot him a skeptical look, but Toga only gave back a quiet laugh. His boys still had so much to learn.


	46. Family

**Family**

Kagome found her mother in the kitchen washing vegetables. Rice and something else simmered on the stove, filling their small home with good smells. Her mother smiled brightly at her. "Did you have a good time with Inuyasha?"

She nodded her head yes and fell into step beside her mother, aiding her with the mundane chore. "Inuyasha and Kouga were in one of their moods and spent most of the time fighting, but everyone else had fun."

"I'm sure those two were having their own brand of fun."

"Sometimes they're like little brothers, but not quite as annoying as Souta."

_a/n: Sorry about the break, but the modem didn't want to talk to the computer and no amount of couple's counseling would reconcile the differences, lol. So...I have seven-or is it eight?-updates to give you!_


	47. Creation

**Creation**

"Sango, you can kick ass with the best of them, but you sure as hell can't cook," Kagome remarked as she looked over the destruction of her friend's kitchen.

Sango looked utterly defeated, but Kagome didn't know what to say to cheer her up. She'd never heard of anyone having a grease fire while making homemade chocolates. "Why couldn't I just date a dog?" Sango cried out. "They're allergic to chocolate. I'd be safe!"

Kagome laughed. "Maybe you can give Miroku a coupon excusing him from one beating instead for Valentine's?"

"I will _not _encourage that hand of his, Kagome."


	48. Childhood

**Childhood**

"Think someone dropped him on his head when he was a baby?" Ginta whispered in an overly loud tone. He _wanted _to be heard.

"Nah, he must've eaten something _bad _during his childhood," commented Hakkaku.

"But what could be so _bad_?"

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha finally yelled from where he was in the midst of a "battle of the mouth" with Kouga. While the two of them hardly ever drew into actually physical violence these days, they still walked their cocks verbally with each other.

"You know it's just psychological warfare right, Inuyasha?" Miroku said, playing the peacemaker.

"Psycho-what?"


	49. Stripes

**Stripes**

"I want to lick his stripes," said a familiar voice that made Kagome scowl. While she didn't know _what _Kagura was actually doing inside the library, she knew very well _whom _the wind witch was talking about. Her lustful feelings towards Sesshoumaru were notorious. _Thank the Kami Sesshoumaru has never noticed her…_

"All of them," agreed a second unknown voice with a clearly insinuating tone. "Especially those."

Kagome ducked her head farther down into her book the hide the fire burning her face. While she'd certainly had such thoughts herself towards the inu youkai, she would never voice them aloud.


	50. Breaking the Rules

**Breaking the Rules**

Kagura stood up, pretending to move to one of the nearby shelves for a book, and then her eyes landed on Kagome. Her face lit up with a smile wicked with promise and Kagome silently groaned. Knowing she wouldn't get any more studying done with Kagura zeroed in on her, she marked her place and shut her book. "Why if it isn't the little rule breaker," Kagura greeted with a nearly feral smile. It wasn't that Kagura had a problem with her. Her personality was just like that.

"Hello, Kagura," Kagome returned politely.

She sauntered over. "What's shaking, little miko?"


	51. Sport

**Sport**

Naraku snorted softly, looking down from the second floor of the library to the tables below. "Looks like Kagura found different prey."

Sesshoumaru replied with a noncommittal. He didn't care what had occupied the wind witch—as long as it wasn't him. Never having shown the slightest interest in her for _years _now, he was praying that any day Kagura would leave him the hell alone permanently.

"But that sport won't last her. I can already see her softening."

He released an annoyed sigh. A sniff had let him know what was happening below. Why was it _always _the miko?


	52. Deep in Thought

**Deep in Thought**

"You look deep into your studies, Kagome. I just _had _to rescue you."

"Thanks for the thought, Kagura, but I actually need to learn this. I have a test coming up."

Kagura gave an elegant snort and leaned her willowy body up against the table. "You study too much, Kagome. All work and no play makes _you_ a dull miko."

"Why are you even talking to that girl?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder to spy Urasue. They had never gotten along and Urasue hardly missed a chance to sharpen her claws. "Because she's fun," Kagura snapped back. "More than most."


	53. Keeping a Secret

**Keeping a Secret**

Kagura leaned down, letting Urasue glare at her ass. Kagome raised a brow and the wind witch smiled. "One can only take so much pettiness and my prey is being very boring today."

"So you want me to entertain?"

"Of course not, my little rule breaker. I'm enough for everyone!" Her smile turned sly. "So, Kagome, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, and so can you, Kagura. What do you want?"

"I've always wanted to visit a youkai-friendly shrine. We should have a girl night at your house."

"A girl night?"

"Yes. It's like a sausage party with no sausages!"


	54. Tower

**Tower**

"Honor can be a boon or help sow the seeds of destruction," Toga lectured. "It can keep the tower standing or knock it to the ground."

He turned to pace in front of his sons. Their morning session in the dojo was complete and now it was time to impart knowledge. "Honor is not a birthright," he continued, eying Sesshoumaru. "It must be learned, strengthened with the mind, and powered by the heart."

"When a youkai comes to a point where he believes his honor will be impugned, he should first look to see exactly what his morals have become."


	55. Waiting

**Waiting**

"So what do you think they're talking about in there?" Kouga asked from his perch in his tree.

Across the way, Inuyasha shushed him. "Shut up! I'm trying to listen!"

"This is foolish," Miroku added in from the branch he'd been tossed up onto.

The three of them were stationed just on the edge of the Sunset Shrine property. The tricky little miko had been practicing and the boundaries of the shrine wouldn't let them pass into hearing distance. They could see into her bedroom, though, and all the girls were walking around in their pajamas laughing and talking excitedly.


	56. Danger Ahead

**Danger Ahead**

"What _does _that delightful name for Kagome mean?"

Kagura looked to Naraku with disgust. "Why do you ask?"

"She interests me. I want to learn her."

_Poor Kagome, _Kagura thought. On principle, she loved men—even those who walked more on the wrong side of the tracks—but Naraku gave her the shivers. "Sorry, arachnid boy, but you'll have to find someone else."

His smile never faltered. "Ah, Kagura, if only I held your heart in my hands."

"Then I'd spit in your face as you squeezed."

He snickered. "You have already given me a wealth of information. Thank you."


	57. Sway

**Sway**

He admired the sway she held over the weapon in her hands. Dressed in the robes of a miko, her attention was focused on the target a long distance away with unerring directness. Her body was a taut line of tension as her gaze narrowed down and her arm drew the string back with singular determination. And when she let her arrow fly, there was sureness in her eyes that the mark had been hit.

Once the arrow had landed in the center of the target, she did not overly gloat her accomplishment. Instead she gave herself a quiet smile.


	58. Immoral

**Immoral**

"Technically," Naraku mused aloud, "If you _were _to go after the girl, it would be very immoral."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the spider's words. He was growing weary of this subject. "It would be the age difference, you see," Naraku continued to explain even though he hadn't inquired. "Frankly, it'd be as if her grandfather were screwing her."

Sesshoumaru shot him a heated glare. Naraku smirked back and shivered with pretend fright. "Oh, scary," he quipped.

"This obsession of yours is getting tiring."

"You're right, Sesshoumaru. I've been a hanyou of words for too long. Time for some action."


	59. Sticks and Stones

**Sticks and Stones**

Contrary to how it seemed sometimes, Kagome was not a very well liked or popular person. There were many—more than those who embraced her—that disagreed with her chosen lifestyle. Youkai and humans alike accused her of breaking the rules, betraying some unknown guidelines, and setting a bad example of how things _should _be by counting among her friends youkai, hanyou, _and_ humans.

While most of her day was spent within the safe confines of her "family outside her family", there were times she was left alone to hear their volatile slurs. Sticks and stones, though. Stick and Stones…


	60. Museum

**Museum**

"I don't wanna go, Kagome," Inuyasha intoned, mentally setting his foot down as he wouldn't dare do it physically.

"And I don't care, Inuyasha. You owe me."

"Owe you?" he shot back, trying to seem as if she were in the wrong. "Don't know what you're talking about, woman. I don't owe you—"

"Inu-yasha," she bit out, stopping him from continuing. Whenever she spoke his name like that, breaking it into two words almost, the shit was about to hit the fan if he didn't stop.

Inuyasha fell quiet, dropping his ears back. "Fine. Let's go to the museum."


	61. Practical

**Practical**

"She's such a practical girl," Toga observed as he watched his youngest son's best friend persuade him to attend to an outing with her.

"Practical?" Izayoi echoed questioningly beside him. "I can think of better words to describe her."

"You like the girl."

It was not a question but a statement. "As do you, Toga. It is a pity we won't be adding her to the family. She'd be a delightful daughter-in-law."

Toga's eyes narrowed in that way Izayoi knew too well. He was planning something. Curling her hand into a fist to stop from asking after it, she smiled.


	62. Snow Storm

**Snow Storm**

The first snow storm of the season hit Tokyo during the night. By morning the drifts were piled high and the world was painted white. Kagome breathed onto the glass of her bedroom window, fogging it up. As beautiful as the snow was, sometimes she hated it. _Snowballs,_ she thought with a shiver as if already the cold were creeping down her shirt. _Lots and lots of snowballs…_

As if knowing she was thinking about the antics to come, Kagome spotted Inuyasha's familiar form flash into view in the courtyard below. He looked up at her wearing a promising smirk.


	63. Speak

**Speak**

"Hello, little bird."

Kagome almost jumped as Naraku suddenly appeared in front of her. She was alone, too, with no hope of being rescued by friend or foe. "Hello, Naraku," she replied with a nod of her head. Her mother had always told her to be polite up until it was just absolutely impossible.

She moved to skirt around him, intent on getting home, but the spider hanyou fell into step beside her. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Make all my dreams come true."

"Excuse me?"

He smiled slowly, the look almost handsome. "Speak with me, Kagome."


	64. White Noise

**White Noise**

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know what to talk about."

"It wouldn't matter," Naraku confided as they continued on their way. "Whatever subject you chose would only be white noise. It's your voice I want to hear. Just the sound of it."

"Why?" she asked, neatly falling into his trap. Sometimes it was just so easy…

"Because, my little bird, I find you a song worth listening to."

Her eyes turned skeptical, but Naraku wasn't worried. He had a golden tongue.

"You don't even know me and I definitely don't know you."

"Oh I know all about you, Kagome. People talk."


	65. Present

**Present**

She arrived unexpected, but that was the way of things. Kagome would grow bored and catch the train over to Inuyasha's whenever the urge hit her. When she arrived, she always knocked even though she'd been told to just come inside.

Today was no exception, but the fact that Sesshoumaru answered was. "Um, is Inuyasha here?"

"No."

_Okay..._she thought when he offered nothing more. "Then just let him know I came by."

"You can wait inside."

Kagome crossed the threshold, glancing up at him as she passed. Wait. Was that the necklace she'd made him years ago around his neck?


	66. Home Alone

**Home Alone**

"You're sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

Kagome rolled her eyes—but not where her mother could see. "Yes, mom. I've stayed by myself before, you know."

Her mother was taking Grandfather to see a specialist and the trip would take a couple of days. Souta was staying with friends, but the shrine could not remain unattended. "Very well, but call me. Often. And if you get scared or something happens, call Sango or Inuyasha."

"I'll be fine, mom. Worry about Grandfather, okay?"

"You're such a good girl, Kagome. Now give me a hug and help me load the car."


	67. Front

**Front**

Outside a strong wind seemed to rattle the walls and shake the very foundation of the house. The gently falling snow had given way to a biting storm.

Kagome sat on the couch clutching her phone, debating. She wasn't scared per se. No, just slightly nervous for some reason. She felt like she was being watched even though her senses told her she was alone. Would it be bothersome to call Inuyasha? She hated to make him come out in this.

She was just giving into the urge to call when someone knocked on the front door. Kagome answered it.


	68. Freak Out

**Freak Out**

Turning on the porch light, Kagome opened the door a sliver and peered outside. She was surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing there seemingly unaffected by the cold. Opening the door wider, she gaped. Trying not to sound as freaked as she was, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru raised his brow and looked at her impatiently. Blushing at her rudeness, she stepped aside. "Please come in."

He walked into her home, his eyes sweeping over the humble coziness of it. Kagome shut and locked the door. Her hands were shaking. "So, what can I do for you, Sesshoumaru?"


	69. Searching

**Searching**

He wasn't quite sure _why _he was there and so Sesshoumaru ignored the question. Slipping his shoes off, he placed them beside hers and walked inside as if he had purpose.

The miko's eyes stayed trained on him. Her expression was wary but also…relieved? How odd.

As he entered, Sesshoumaru's eyes took in every detail. Her home was vastly different from his. Small, the furniture well worn from use, and decorated mostly with items she or her brother had made growing up, Sesshoumaru could feel the tight-knit closeness of her family.

Then he spied the Go board. "A game, miko."


	70. Stare

**Stare**

"You know you can just call me Kagome, right? And you can even _talk _if you want."

Across the table, Sesshoumaru merely continued to stare at her. Kagome sighed and turned her eyes back to the board.

She could count on one hand how many words he'd said since insisting he came all the way over to her house in the middle of a snow storm late at night to play a game…that she sucked at. Strategy was just not her forte, but it was obviously his.

Placing her black stone on a vacant point of the grid, she waited.


	71. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

Inuyasha was waiting for him when he came home. Though he could tell his little brother had something to say, Sesshoumaru paid him no mind and made to walk past. As he did, Inuyasha actually dared to reach out and grab his arm. Whipping his head around to glare at the offensive pup, Sesshoumaru growled.

"So where were you tonight?" Inuyasha wasted no time in asking.

"My movements are none of your concern, Inuyasha."

"They are too my concern when you come home smelling like Kagome."

Sesshoumaru ripped his arm free of his brother's touch and continued to his room.


	72. Climbing

**Climbing**

"It'd be faster if you just let me carry you."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "If you're that eager to get to my home, go right on ahead of me."

While she spoke, Kagome continued to climb the many steps up to the shrine. Just to pick on Inuyasha because she knew very well why he was in such a hurry, she even slowed her pace.

"Humans," her hanyou grumbled under his breath as he stayed by her side. "Stubborn, slow, humans."

She slowed her steps even further.

"Aww, Kagome, come on! I'm hungry and your mother bought me ramen today!"


	73. Queue

**Queue**

_There is beauty in simplicity, _Naraku thought as he sat back in relaxation.

His ultimate goal was so close and yet still so far. The pawns were falling into queue like good little ducks, but something could still go wrong. He'd have to keep a sharp eye on his wild cards. A single misstep, a word spoken into the wrong ear, could make his house of cards fall.

Thankfully his appreciation of simplicity was also evident in his strategy. Complicated schemes were so…complicated.

Seeing one of his "pawns" in need of a push, Naraku lazily stood, stretched, and strolled forward.


	74. Romance

**Romance**

Sesshoumaru walked into his house and knew the miko was there. The sounds of the television and of her sighs were enough warning. She must be waiting for Inuyasha to get home from whatever practice he had today.

Hearing her moan about how romantic whatever she was watching was, Sesshoumaru scowled. She must have delved into Izayoi's "chick-flicks" that the woman purchased. _Curiosity can be a dangerous thing, _he mused as he moved to see which one she'd picked.

When he rounded the corner, Sesshoumaru stopped. The miko must truly be broken if she found _Silence of the Lambs_ tender.


	75. Admire

**Admire**

She fairly hummed with radiance. With every innocent flounce of her skirt, she called to his darker instincts. Very few others saw her as he did—saw what she could become—but that was fine with him. More than fine...

He'd admired her for a very long time and she hadn't once disappointed. The fact that she was unaware of his interest was even more thrilling.

He was a man who enjoyed the pursuit and the harder and longer it was the more rewarding the outcome.

One day she would shine only for him and then he would be happy.


	76. Toxic

**Toxic**

He found her about to get her ass kicked. Backed into a corner, she was all fiery passion as she spoke to the seven youkai who surrounded her. Her finger jabbed the air with each word spoken.

The largest of the seven, a boar, stepped forward. Obviously tired of whatever taunting they'd been doing, his muscles rippled.

Sesshoumaru chose then to make his move.

He landed without sound in-between her and them. Raising his hand, the skin glowing green to warn of his toxic poison, he cracked his knuckled with readiness.

"She is under my Father's protection. Therefore mine. Leave."


	77. Endangered

**Endangered**

The confrontation ended with great speed and without incident—as he knew it would. Taking a moment to rein in his emotions, Sesshoumaru turned to face the miko. She was breathing hard, adrenaline coursing through her body, but she did not appear to have realized how close she'd been to true danger. "Why did you not purify them?"

"What?"

"You are a miko. You have the ability. Why did you not act?"

"I would have—if they'd struck me."

Sesshoumaru snorted. One hit from the boar would have damaged her if not killed.

"Thanks for your help, by the way."


	78. Wine

**Wine**

"You stink," Kouga said as he walked up to their group's predetermined meeting spot.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. You smell like Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha added as he landed between them.

"That doesn't mean I stink!" Kagome said defensively, "And he was just helping me out."

She was not about to say _how _Sesshoumaru aided her.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't help anyone, Kagome. The bastard only works to empower himself. You should know that by now."

Irritated, Kagome scowled. No one believed there was any good in the inu youkai. "Would you like some wine with that cheese, Inuyasha?"


	79. Watching

**Watching**

"We need to watch her," Kouga informed as he sat down beside the inu hanyou. The two of them were always at odds and hardly ever got along, but Kagome was a whole other thing. She was their one point of unity.

"I _am _watching over her, wolf. Kagome's my friend. Mine to protect."

"That inu-asshole is up to something," Kouga continued, ignoring Inuyasha's outburst. "I don't like it."

Several more times they'd come up to her to find her smelling like Sesshoumaru. It was as if the bastard was waiting until she was alone and defenseless before cornering her.


	80. Shadow

**Shadow**

"We have to stop meeting like this," Kagome said dryly, not raising her eyes from the book she was reading to look at Sesshoumaru. This was one of dozens of times recently when he'd come upon her. Strangely she was always alone when he wanted to talk.

"You are strange."

Gritting her teeth, Kagome choked back the words building on her tongue. _If he is here to talk about my chosen lifestyle and how wrong it is… _"Whatever do you mean, Sesshoumaru?"

There was a long pause and Kagome resisted the urge to glance up. "Come and eat with me."


	81. Eating Out

**Eating Out**

He took her to a small, out of the way noodle shop. Kagome considered that he took her there because he didn't wish to be seen with her. Then she scratched that idea. Something like that wasn't at all like Sesshoumaru.

They sat down at a small table in the back that was well sheltered from prying eyes. "So here I am," Kagome said after a time of mostly uncomfortable silence. His eyes were very intense.

"Your ideas of romance are absurd. You wear two different socks. You're naive to the point of stupidity and yet still somehow remain charming."


	82. Odd Socks

**Odd Socks**

Sesshoumaru was amused that she glanced down at her different colored socks first before even addressing anything else he'd abruptly said to her. When she raised her head there was confusion in her eyes. He'd obviously surprised her. "I'm not sure what to say to that."

Never one to leave things unsaid, Sesshoumaru continued. "Your favorite color isn't even a color."

"Hey! Black is too a color!"

He plowed on. "In the face of danger you refuse to act—even if your life is in jeopardy. Yet let someone else be there and you will do anything to save them."


	83. Stripped

_a/n: Because it's done and I can... So there!_**  
><strong>

**Stripped**

Their food was set down in front of them, but Kagome paid it no mind. All her attention was focused on Sesshoumaru as he ticked off a never-ending list of her "strangeness". Who knew that the inu youkai had ever paid that much attention to her? Well, she knew he knew _of_ her, but she hadn't realized just how much. It was kind of flattering. Especially since, deep inside, she still harbored some hope that her childhood fantasy could be real.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she finally asked.

Sesshoumaru paused, considering his words.

"This one does not know."


	84. Abducted

**Abducted**

A very pissed-off hanyou was waiting for her when she and Sesshoumaru returned. The inu youkai seemed not bothered in the slightest by the glower Inuyasha sent him, but he didn't speak to her again as he parked his car and exited. After nearly an hour of constant words from him, Kagome was a little disturbed by his retreat.

Getting out of Sesshoumaru's car, she smiled at Inuyasha. "Hello!" she greeted lightly.

"Hello?" he echoed. "Hello? What the fuck, Kagome? Where have you been?"

"I went out to eat with Sesshoumaru," she answered, refusing to lie.

"That bastard abducted you!"


	85. Sheltered

**Sheltered**

Sango could tell that they'd been fighting when she approached. Inuyasha was muttering something that sounded like "stolen", "bastard", "stupid human", and "fuck".

"Shut up, Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled before turning to smile sweetly at her. "Hi, Sango!"

"Hey, Kagome. What's going on?"

"Inuyasha's being overprotective again."

The hanyou's face turned red with anger. "Fine!" he yelled. "Be as stupid as you want!" Then he stalked off.

Sango assessed the situation. While she knew Inuyasha could be overbearing—especially where Kagome was concerned—he seemed genuinely upset. She also knew Kagome and how sheltered she was. "So what's really going on?"


	86. Massage

**Massage**

"Sesshoumaru took you out on a date?" Sango asked, disbelief coloring her voice.

"It wasn't a date."

Sango massaged her aching temple. "He asked. You accepted. He took you to a restaurant. He paid for the food. He drove you back. Sounds like a date to me."

"It wasn't a date," Kagome reiterated. "He just wanted to talk."

Sango couldn't see Sesshoumaru wanting to "talk" about anything. He was a dangerous youkai. She knew that even if her friend refused to see it. "About what?"

"Stuff," Kagome answered, suspiciously clamming up.

"What stuff?"

"Stuff-stuff. It doesn't really matter what, Sango."


	87. Cheat

**Cheat**

"Little bird, do not cheat me today by denying me your company."

Kagome internally sighed. She was really getting tired of being cornered and she most definitely wasn't in the mood to handle Naraku, who seemed to have an unhealthy interest in her. "I'm really busy, Naraku."

"Sing my name again, please."

She cast him an exasperated look instead.

"Kagome!"

She'd never been more grateful to hear Kagura's voice. The wind witch walked over and situated herself protectively between them. "Excuse us, arachnid. Girl talk."

Kagura dragged her away, whispering, "That was a freebie save. The spider is a creep."


	88. Lonely Road

**Lonely Road**

"Do you still yearn for power, son?"

"I walk the path of conquest, Father."

Toga lowered his head in thought. When he raised it again, he stared up at the moon as if something lay there that answered everything. "Walking that path is a lonely road. Are you prepared for that?"

"This one needs no one."

Sesshoumaru was so _sure _of himself. Though Toga knew mistakes needed to be made in order to teach, he prayed that his eldest son did not burn too many of his bridges before realizing truth. A life alone was barely a life at all…


	89. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

The Kami blessed her special day by bringing the first true Spring weather to Tokyo. Kagome, after spending the day with friends and family, found herself abducted by Sesshoumaru again. Speeding down the roads, they quickly left the hustle of Tokyo behind for empty existence. Then Sesshoumaru stopped in the middle of nowhere. "What are we doing here?" she asked.

In answer, Sesshoumaru removed the keys from the ignition and handed them over. "You are sixteen today. In human years is that not the age when one learns to drive?"

"Drive? Your car?"

"What other car is there?"

Kagome grinned.

a/n: As I have just learned (forgive my laps in not researching better...), the legal driving age in Japan is 18. Forgive the blunder, but I cannot fix it now. So let the two of them be doing some illegal! :)


	90. Forget

**Forget**

Having his life—not that a crash would kill him—in the hands of a sixteen-year-old girl who'd never driven before had been _almost _terrifying.

Once the miko had gotten the gist of how to work the clutch, she'd taken to the empty roads like a speed demon. Belatedly, Sesshoumaru thought he should have taken one of the slower cars for this outing, but he hated driving them.

As Kagome moved the car into park, Sesshoumaru released his grip on the door handle. "That was fun!" she chirped.

While he wouldn't use that adjective, it definitely was not forgettable. "Hn."


	91. Thrilled

**Thrilled**

"Have you ever thought of sleeping with your brother?"

Sesshoumaru did not even deem the question worthy of notice.

"Because inu-cest is all the rage right now," Naraku continued. "The fan girls would be thrilled."

He stood, prepared to leave this disturbing conversation behind. "Of course, miko-cest is also all the rage, too."

"Miko-cest is not even a word," Sesshoumaru replied, his eyes automatically seeking her out.

She was being hugged by the wolf, laughing at something he or someone else had said. Sesshoumaru took strange delight when his little brother shoved the wolf off her. "To each their own."


	92. Game

**Game**

"What's your business with Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru tried to move around him, but Inuyasha was adamant. "Hey. I said what's-your-business?"

"This one does not answer to you, _little _brother."

"If you hurt her, you will," Inuyasha promised. His eyes, so like father's, only lent strength to the vow made.

Sesshoumaru smirked, giving in to his wicked side. There was much Inuyasha did not know. "Shall we play a game then, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome's not a piece on a Go board."

"An interesting analogy. Do not tell me you have been paying attention in school again."

"Bastard," Inuyasha growled.

The look Sesshoumaru sent him said more than words could. "Your move, Inuyasha."


	93. Vanish

**Vanish**

"So what do you _do _with Sesshoumaru, anyway?" Inuyasha finally forced himself to ask. These days, when Kagome vanished, he could usually find her with that bastard.

The entire situation was just…fucked.

"We talk."

Talk? Sesshoumaru never talked—unless grunting could be considered a conversation. Sesshoumaru barely even spoke to the old man these days. "You've never gotten over him, have you?"

Her sudden blush was telling.

"Kagome," Inuyasha warned, "He's no good."

"Goodness is in the eye of the beholder."

"Fuck that, Kagome. This is Sesshoumaru. Just remember that."

"How could I forget with you constantly reminding me, Inuyasha?"


	94. Public

**Public**

_He's making it public now, _Inuyasha thought as he watched his brother make eye contact with Kagome across the courtyard of the school.

In answer, Kagome nodded her head—an unmistakable look of joy on her face—and walked over to his side. Their heads bent down together: one light and one dark. When Kagome pulled away, she was smiling even more.

Then she was gone.

Inuyasha scowled, even as Kikyou wrapped her arms around him and held tight. _I have her to thank for Kikyou, too…_

"Ignore them," Kikyou advised.

"I can't."

"She's a big girl, Inuyasha."

"Is not."


	95. Coffee Break

**Coffee Break**

"So where are we going today?"

"I had thought to take you for coffee."

"But I don't like coffee. Guess you don't know everything, Sesshoumaru."

The look on Sesshoumaru's face was priceless. Kagome loved informing him he was wrong. "Sweets then, girl. Females love sweets."

"Nope! Not much of a sugar freak. Find a new destination for your emotional download time."

That she understood why he liked speaking with her so much was disturbing. That she couldn't see his underlining goals more so. How had the Kami produced someone so simple and yet so captivating? "Where to then, Kagome?"

"Anywhere."


	96. Anywhere

**Anywhere**

Anywhere ended up being in the middle of nowhere.

Sesshoumaru parked the car and let evening settle around them. The quiet hum of the miko's abilities stood as background.

He suddenly leaned towards her, nothing on his mind. He took care as his clawed fingers cupped her face. _What am I doing?_ he thought as his lips settled possessively upon hers.

She responded beautifully. All innocence and trust, she gave her mouth and tongue over to him. And did he ever take their sweetness…

It was like lapping at sugar. He could not help but go on.

He wanted her.


	97. Careful

**Careful**

"You have been spending a great deal of time with Kagome recently," Izayoi noted when he walked into the kitchen.

Still mentally reeling from his recent actions, the miko was the last subject Sesshoumaru wanted to discuss, but he could not be so rude to her. While he cared for Izayoi not at all, his father did. "Some," he admitted.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Sesshoumaru."

He didn't. Not really. Not now.

"Because she's not like you."

Not even a little bit…

"And girls her age are very tender, susceptible."

"What are you implying, woman?"

"Just be careful."


	98. News

**News**

"You look upset, Naraku," Kagura commented. There wasn't any concern in her voice.

The spider hanyou cast a long look before replying, "I seem to have lost my little bird. She's flown into the dog's den."

He could tell the moment his news made sense to the wind witch. There was a brief moment of widened eyes before she collected herself. She gave a cruel laugh. "Too bad for you then. Dogs are notoriously possessive and you're no match for Sesshoumaru."

Naraku shrugged, looking away to keep in character and so Kagura couldn't see his eyes. "Fly away, witch."


	99. Lipstick

**Lipstick**

"So, you and Sesshoumaru, huh?"

"We're just friends."

Kagura smirked. "So. You and Sesshoumaru. Buddies?"

"Friends."

Kagura pulled out her lipstick and reapplied it. "Fuck buddies?"

"Kagura!"

"Oh stop blushing, my little rule breaker. You know you wouldn't mind him being your first."

"It's not like that," Kagome argued, trying her damnedest to not be the open book she usually was. If Kagura learned that Sesshoumaru had kissed her… Besides, that was personal and she wasn't quite sure what to think.

"You're hiding something from me."

"Nope," Kagome quickly said. "Not me!"

"Oh yes you are, but I can wait."


	100. Watermelon

**Watermelon**

"I knew your claws were good for something," Kagome said as she set the watermelon down in front of Inuyasha. She'd forgotten to bring a knife to their little spur of the moment picnic.

"I am _not _slicing that thing up. I'll get watermelon junk all over me."

"You're going to get it all over you when you eat it, dumb shit," Kouga laughed. "Why wait?"

"Shut up, fucker, before I use your head to crack it!"

Kouga pounced up onto his feet. "You'd have to catch me first, mutt."

"Not a problem," Inuyasha growled.

And they were off, watermelon forgotten.


	101. Speed

**Speed**

Sesshoumaru was disturbed. Seeking the solace of the night, he raced through the trees. To most—even youkai—he would appear as nothing more than a blur, but his senses were fully alert and attuned to his surroundings even as his mind wandered.

His progress with the miko was moving along quite smoothly. Apparently she still retained those..feelings…she'd once suffered towards him. While this was a pleasing find, he was unsure of what to make of _his _emotions.

Having _her _under his thumb was one thing; himself under hers something else entirely. "It does not matter," Sesshoumaru growled. "I win."


	102. Fragrant

**Fragrant**

"Something bothering you?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened at the sound of his brother's voice. He'd ended his running spree in the midst of the cherry trees, their fragrant blossoms tinting the air. He had always held a strange fondness for them that he'd never cared to examine. "No," he tersely replied.

"Good," the hanyou shot back in the same tone, "Cause you're one lucky bastard now."

Sesshoumaru raised his brow in askance and Inuyasha continued. "She doesn't judge you. Doesn't see the you you've created. Kagome loves with her whole self. And for some fucked up reason, she thinks you're worth it."

_a/n: Thank you so much to those who have thoroughly supported this little venture of mine-most of you from the very first postings. I love, love, love reading your reviews (which make me laugh and grin and giggle like a little school girl sometimes) and wish I could respond right away, but RL, three kids, and a full time job kinda object to such a "trivial" spending of time. ;) *sigh* When will RL learn that "this" is a much more preferred method of time wasting that "that? lol Again, thank you for everything, my readers. There are some of you I owe BIG, LONG replies to. You know who you are!_


	103. Moonlight

**Moonlight**

Her room was dark.

Taking a chance, Sesshoumaru easily leapt up to the window and peered inside. Moonlight bathed the miko's bedroom. Even without its help, he still would have seen her lying in her bed asleep. Sesshoumaru raked his claws across the glass. The miko did not stir. Assessing his options and what he knew of her family, he unleashed a minute amount of his carefully contained youki.

She turned, her eyes fluttering open and looking towards the window. Then she rose and approached the glass. Without worry, she opened the window and granted him entrance.

Sesshoumaru stepped inside.


	104. Cuddle

**Cuddle**

Her bedroom was a place of sleeping insanity and reflected her well. _Messy but orderly, _Sesshoumaru thought as he turned to Kagome.

She was yawning, still shaking off the dreams he'd stolen her from. Wondering what those dreams were, Sesshoumaru shook his head. It didn't matter what she dreamed of. He'd replace them with something better.

Kagome was just opening her mouth to speak when Sesshoumaru moved.

He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her body into his. One hand delved into her hair and pulled her head back. He pushed his lips onto hers and let everything else go.


	105. Issues

**Issues**

"You know he won't be around forever, right?"

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, Inuyasha. I know."

Though Sesshoumaru may _look _eighteen now, his actual years greatly outweighed her own. Youkai only did the "school" thing to learn how to interact with humans. Inuyasha, a hanyou, was more than fifty years older than her already. "That bastard's gonna go off soon and do…whatever it is that bastard's do."

"Take over the world?" Kagome offered, recalling the Pinky and the Brain cartoon she'd seen once on television.

Inuyasha grumbled, upset with her non-serious tone on this matter. "Keh."


	106. Nosebleed

**Nosebleed**

"You're going to get a nosebleed from trying to look up my skirt," Kagome advised to Miroku, who was lying out on his back. The hit from Sango had been ruthless and he'd still not risen from it.

"Whatever do you mean, Kagome?" the erstwhile hentai asked, a lecherous gleam in his eye.

Kagome took another step back—just to be safe. "Why you do this to yourself when you know what'll happen, I just don't understand, Miroku."

From his place on the ground, he gave her a smile that showed her fully the worship he held towards Sango. "Love."


	107. Fireflies

**Fireflies**

"I wish we had fireflies here," came the miko's unusual statement.

He was use to her voicing odd thoughts now and so did not respond as he once had. He knew she'd eventually continue and she didn't disappoint. "They would really make this scene…something."

They were sitting together in his garden, the one of the miko loved so. The addition of fireflies _would _make the scene so much more…something.

A remembrance niggled him. "I am not a cannibal," he said. "And you are no Clarice Starling."

"The love triangle in that movie was astounding," she shot back without missing a beat.


	108. Power

**Power**

"She's _my _woman."

Sesshoumaru had anticipated opposition from Kagome's side, but the wolf had been last on the list. Kouga's sudden step-up made him reevaluate.

"Hey," the wolf said as Sesshoumaru turned his back on him—a deliberate insult. "She's mine."

The wolf's claim…bothered him. Not only did it interfere with his plans, the words themselves drew upon his instincts. Sesshoumaru rounded upon him. "As if she would be happy in your _cave," _he snarled back. "Locked away and kept as a broodmare."

The wolf looked shocked. Sesshoumaru pressed the advantage, as he'd been taught. "Mine, wolf. She is mine."

.


	109. Addiction

**Addiction**

"My fascination seems to have become yours," Naraku observed.

Sesshoumaru grunted, his eyes trained on the miko and those surrounding her. The wolf had been properly warned, but what would he _do _with that information? Already Sesshoumaru could see him testing the boundaries not quite set.

"She _is _an addiction," Naraku continued. "I've been taken for some time."

"She is mine."

"Oh please. Don't try that dog shit on me. I know her lure. Innocence like that demands to be taken. And she was already so in love with you."

"That is not why."

Naraku snickered. "Keep telling yourself that."

.


	110. Mercy

**Mercy**

"Giving mercy is not a sign of weakness," Toga intoned as he once more paced before his sons. He knew _well _the problems that lay between them. While he applauded Inuyasha's insistence on protecting those he considered part of his pack, he also was relieved that Sesshoumaru had found someone to connect with. Though he did question personally that connection, he trusted Sesshoumaru to do what was right.

"Mercy is as much a strength as it is a weakness. A man broken can still harm. It takes a youkai of wisdom to know which is what."


	111. Pills

**Pills**

"You're gonna need these yourself soon," Kagura announced as she paid for her specially prepared birth control pills. "Inus are lusty lovers."

Despite her trying, Kagome could feel her face turning red. Of course Kagura noticed.

The wind witch smirked. While she knew without a doubt that Sesshoumaru hadn't taken Kagome there yet, the time was fast approaching. Youkai could be such hasty lovers despite their mastery of time. "Of course, when he _does _take you to bed," she said with an evil glint in her eye. She'd been waiting forever for an opportunity like this. "I expect full details."


	112. Paper

**Paper**

Kagome was cleaning out her desk when she discovered, folded and tucked carefully away, the paper she'd written "KAGOME & SESSHOUMARU FOREVER" on. Somehow it had evaded all the many previous desk cleanings.

Looking at it, Kagome remembered how proud she'd been of her neat penmanship when she'd made it. The plethora of hearts and smiling faces she'd once worshiped almost made her gag now. Though her feelings had not altered much, she was no longer the girl who'd written this with so much adoration. She threw the paper into the trashcan without a second look.

"Out with the old."


	113. Wealth

**Wealth**

"My wealth bothers you."

It was said as a statement and Kagome couldn't argue against it. His constant availability of money _did _bother her because she wasn't use to it—and she didn't _want _to get use to it. Coming from simple stock, as the term would be, she understood well the value of a dollar. Youkai who lived centuries, however, failed to see the importance denying themselves an impulse buy to save for "rainy days". They didn't _have _rainy days_…_

"Why?"

"It wouldn't matter to you," Kagome answered.

Sesshoumaru stopped what he was doing, focusing upon her. "Try me."


	114. Toy

**Toy**

"You're just a toy to him," Kouga growled.

Kagome could tell he was on edge—and had been for some time. Of course, this wasn't the first time he'd reacted like this. For some reason Kouga felt deeply his relations with her. "Kouga," she said in a stern and yet kind voice. "I know what I'm doing."

"Hell with that!" he replied as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome was brought to heel against his slim yet muscular chest. She could _feel _his heart beating through the thin shirt he wore so tightly was she pressed.


	115. Desolate

**Desolate**

She pulled her head back from his embrace and looked up into his eyes. His vivid blues—their lack of pupils noticeable—stared back at her. The look in them was…desolate. It was as if he were fighting within, with something fierce. In reflex to the look on her face, his claws curled against her…but they'd _never _hurt her. "Kouga," she continued calmly. "Control yourself."

"When you're throwing yourself at someone unworthy?" the wolf snapped back. "You _know _I could treat you ten times better."

Feeling bitchy, Kagome almost threw their date in his face—as she'd never done before.


	116. Crawl

**Crawl**

"Wolf."

The sound of his voice made Kouga snap to attention, releasing Kagome in the process. He watched, hating himself for responding to the _authority _in that tone, as Kagome stepped away from him and went to the dog's side. Sesshoumaru didn't touch her—he never did _in public—_but the inu youkai's body leaned possessively into hers.

And his miko let him…

Growling softly to himself, Kouga curled his claws inward and pierced his own skin to keep from acting out. It wasn't the dog's presence that stopped him. It was hers.

Sesshoumaru noticed his actions but commented not.


	117. Spatula

**Spatula**

"Why is there never any fucking toilet paper in your bathroom?" the hanyou howled.

Kagome sighed to herself and lifted the spatula in her hand from the concoction she was currently cooking on the stove. She turned towards the bathroom, which was connected to the kitchen through the utility room, confident the hanyou would hear her. "There's plenty in there, Inuyasha. Just look in the cabinets to the left of you."

A few minutes later she heard the hanyou's gruff "keh", signaling he'd found what he'd been after. "And why can't you just go outside like the dog you are?"


	118. Shirt

**Shirt**

"That shirt hugs him like a glove," Kagura commented.

Kagome didn't have to even lift her head to know whom the wind witch was talking about but she wanted to see—and wasn't disappointed in the least.

The shirt Sesshoumaru wore clung to his body. With every barely made motion, she could see every definition of his form. Glancing around, Kagome realized there were many lusting eyes on the inu youkai…who seemed to ignore them all. Had he always been this way? "He's not interested," Kagome said aloud, to appease her mind.

"Never has been. Until now."


	119. Speakers

**Speakers **

Kagome could feel the speakers beating into her system from the music that sounded from them. She turned towards Sesshoumaru, unsure. As if sensing her need, he stepped closer to her and wrapped his body around her.

Tonight he'd taken her out on an "official" date and they'd gone to a dance club because—according to the inu youkai—she had a body to move to. While his comments were sparse, the ones that came were definitely mind blowing.

Sesshoumaru leaned down, his lips by her ear. "Will you dance with me, Kagome?" he asked, his voice sugary sweet.

"Yes."


	120. Sweat

**Sweat**

They grinded together in that today fashion—yet something old clung to them. The way Kagome moved was so chastise and yet so _wanton. _It was as if she _knew _what there could be and had not experienced it, which Sesshoumaru knew to be true. But for her to so eloquently display that knowledge with the innocent movement of her body…

Sesshoumaru clamped his fangs together. The urge to take her further than she'd been, to make her see more than she knew, was powerful within. He knew, though, that it was merely instinct and was something he could control…carefully.


	121. Closer

**Closer**

He watched them together. Never a more perfect pair…

Slanting his eyes to the right, Kouga saw that he was not alone in his admiration. The spider hanyou was watching with a self-contained pleasure. _Naraku, _he thought with distaste. _Never. With her._

Kouga turned his eyes back towards the dance floor and had to admit, at least a little, to the chemistry between Sesshoumaru and she. They were like day and night combining towards a perfect sunset. And the look on her face spoke of nothing but pleasure…

"You may deserve better than me," he growled, "But that's not it."


	122. Candy

**Candy**

"What are you doing, Naraku?" Kagome asked, exasperated beyond the ability to rationally think.

"Sweets for the sweet," he said as he stayed on bended knee offering her confections.

_He's seen Candyman? _Kagome thought with much longing. That was another movie series she found much romance in that no one else seemed to agree with her on. But was he her candy man or there to lead astray? "Not the correct time of year, Naraku," Kagome said as she brushed past him.

"You're heartless," the hanyou insisted, staying on bended knee with gift in hand.

"Not entirely," Kagome returned, smiling.


	123. Needful Things

**Needful Things**

"I need to touch you."

The statement, while bold, was entirely truthful—as far as Kagome could tell. "You are," she said, trying to sound obtuse.

His look struck that all to the wayside.

"I'm just not sure," she answered a minute later, letting her thighs part slightly.

His eyes washed to crimson. In a voice darkened, Sesshoumaru responded, "Trust me, Kagome."

At his first touch, Kagome gasped and felt as if her world were crumbling. As he continued his explorations of her body, she knew there would be no greater heaven. "Oh, Kami. Sesshoumaru, don't stop."

He didn't.


	124. Turning Point

**Turning Point**

"I can't," Kagome whispered when they'd reached that point.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, praying for control and patience. He took his hand away from the still buttoned top of his jeans. He'd never wanted a female more. And she was _human_…

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru" Kagome breathed. "I…I just can't."

He settled beside her and his hand brushed aside the hair covering her eyes. "It will all come to me in good time," Sesshoumaru replied knowingly. "For now, I will have you any way I can, Kagome."

Then he gave her that slight half-smile that drove her crazy and erased all her worries.


	125. Endless Night

**Endless Night**

Kagome sat on her bed, her mind going round and round with what had occurred this night. After her denial on continuance, Sesshoumaru had acted ever the gentleman. They'd shared more kisses, but he'd never gone beyond the boundaries she'd set.

_It will all come to me in good time…_

She bowed her head, trying to think through the hormones racing through her body. Silently, Kagome cursed the fact that she was a young girl entirely infatuated with a "boy". It made thinking logically so hard sometimes.

Buyo jumped up on her bed, meowing and bumping against her. Kagome smiled.


	126. Circus

**Circus**

"Word is someone's getting between those thighs…"

Sesshoumaru could feel eyes sliding in his direction, but none dare let them stay for long.

He growled to himself at the workings of gossip through the schoolyard. Already there were several debates on how long the miko would withhold her virginity from her youkai lover—as all knew her perchance for favoring those not of her kind.

They spoke so slanderous of her, she who was more angelic than them all….

"So when will it happen?" Naraku asked—an unwelcome disruption.

Sesshoumaru notched his head up. "Never."

Naraku gave a quiet laugh.


	127. Under Pressure

**Under Pressure**

"Ignore them," Sango instructed.

"I was," Kagome replied, though Sango didn't hear.

"Those fucking bastards," the slayer-in-training ground between clenched teeth. "I'll show them loose lips."

Kagome stifled a laugh and put her hand gently on Sango's arm, drawing her ire away and making her look a different direction. "I don't care what they say," Kagome said. "I know me. I know my own heart. I know that what will come, will come."

Kagome took a deep breath, but Sango's hand on her cheek stopped her from continuing. "And I know me," Sango said. "And I'll kill whoever hurts you."


	128. Whistle

**Whistle**

Naraku gave a whistle as he watched the interaction between Kagome and Sango. "Now that is hot."

Sesshoumaru ignored him—for fools were good for nothing. He had to admit, though, that Kagome with Sango did make his heart leap as it hadn't ever before. But ever since that night, his sexual fantasies towards the human in his midst had jumped exponentially.

Who'd have guessed it would have been a human who jump-started his hormones?

Never, in all these long years, had someone of the opposite sex affected him so. Of course, this could _not _interfere with plans already rendered…


	129. Shortbread

**Shortbread**

"What _is _this?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kagome turned a blind eye to his emotions and continued on. She _did _answer, though. "It's called shortbread," she replied as she continued to knead the dough of her current batch. This year's cultural festival was a little different from usual. Every class was to pick a culture and represent them. For hers, it had been the Scots. As she wasn't a reigning member of the clique in control of her grade, she had to go with what was given.

Sesshoumaru grunted, his nose being subjugated to various types of ingredients all in one standing.


	130. Groceries

**Groceries**

"You know you don't have to go along with me, right?"

"I want to," Sesshoumaru assured her.

As they strolled through the aisles of the market, Kagome could feel herself gaining strength—or something—from Sesshoumaru's presence. It was as if they _belonged _together. Shaking aside such thoughts, she focused on what her shopping list provided her.

When she reached the ramen aisle, Sesshoumaru's nose scrunched up. "We cannot buy this, miko," he intoned, his distaste readily available.

"And why not?" Kagome challenged. "Inuyasha _likes _ramen."

"It is because he is another male, miko. This one could not take that."


	131. Engagement

**Engagement**

Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru as she mulled over his words and appearances. It was just ramen, for Kami sake! "I'm buying this for my friend," she said defiantly as she scooped one row of the overly fattening but entirely good tasting soups into her cart.

The inu youkai's eyes narrowed as she went for another sweep. "And what if I were to tell you that we were fated, Kagome? Meant to be. Forever."

All her little girl fantasies came rushing up for the forefront and Kagome strived to not let them show. "I'd say you were full of arrogant bullshit, Sesshoumaru."


	132. Locked

**Locked**

"Youkai can lock to another," Sesshoumaru continued, undaunted by her defiant display.

Kagome, just to goad him, swept an entire shelf of the ultra spicy shrimp ramen into her cart. Inuyasha _hated _those. "You're talking about some type of soul connection," she said, letting him know she had _some _knowledge of what he was speaking about.

"Yes."

"And you're telling me any youkai can lock onto whomever he pleases?"

There were no words given and his head barely nodded. Kagome narrowed her eyes. For some reason the inu youkai was lying to her—and all because of some silly ramen.


	133. Mischief Managed

**Mischief Managed**

On the way home from the grocery store, both she and Sesshoumaru were carting bags overly stuffed with ramen. Kagome couldn't help but worry about what her mother might say about the bill, but she had other _matters _to delve into now. Currently, it was interrogating Sesshoumaru. She wanted to see how far he was about to take this mischief of his and she wanted to know _why _the youkai was so obviously lying to her. "So this soul-sucking that you're trying to tell me about…"

Did he _wince _at her wording? Good.

"It is not what you are thinking."


	134. Kick in the Head

**Kick in the Head**

Kagome had immediately called her friend as soon as Sesshoumaru had departed. She'd filled Sango in on what Sesshoumaru had told her and how she'd pretended to believe. When she was finished, Sango had been her usual self.

"And he never denied it?" Sango asked with outrage coloring her voice. "What does he think you are? Some simpering ninny-wit?"

_Kami, sometimes it is good to have friends like Sango…_

Kagome sighed. "I know he was lying, Sango, but I just can't figure out the why."

"Men don't need a reason," Sango bit back.

Obviously she and Miroku were fighting again.


	135. No Way Out

**No Way Out**

The next day Kagome cornered Sesshoumaru. He eyed her almost warily. "So," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm tired of playing the stupid damsel." If he were shocked by her boldness or surprised, Sesshoumaru showed no sign of it. "Want to tell me why you lied to me yesterday?"

Sesshoumaru eyed the girl before him, her temper making her aura stretch and burn with ferocity. Though she didn't seem truly upset, assumptions were always wrong. "I did not mislead you…much."

"But you did lie."

"Colored," he corrected, "To impress. I did not want you straying."


	136. Rejection

**Rejection**

Did he _fear _her rejection?

At the mere thought of it, Kagome wanted to laugh uproariously. Thankfully she held her laughter in check. Sesshoumaru, who knew so little about humans—no matter how much he claimed otherwise-would not take her laughter in the correct way. "So you _lied_ to keep me interested in you?" she somehow managed to ask without giggling.

As if he sensed her inner humor bubbling, Sesshoumaru scowled. "Not _all _I said was false."

"Oh?"

"Oh, indeed."

Meaningful golden eyes turned in her direction. "Be mine, Kagome. Only mine."


	137. Fairy Tale

**Fairy Tale**

"That girl," Kagura said with a smile on her lips, "Is living in a dream."

Sango turned as the wind witch spoke and watched as Kagome practically _floated _through the courtyard. Though Sesshoumaru had nothing to do with her destination, her friend's happiness was still at an all time high. "What do you mean by dream?"

The youkai cast a sideline glance, secrets in her eyes. She and Kagura had often been at each others' throats, but Sango knew it was because Kagura craved conflict—and she was more than willing to give it. "She's our friend," Sango reminded her.


	138. Magic

**Magic**

"Do you believe in magic, Kagome?" Toga asked.

Kagome set aside the book she was reading while waiting for Inuyasha to get home and smiled. "You know very well my thoughts on stuff like that, Toga-sama. You've drilled me on this before."

"Ah, but you might have changed your views since the last time we spoke. Humans. I love how they are ever-changing."

"Youkai are not?" Kagome questioned, intending to get some insight on Sesshoumaru.

A glint entered Toga's eyes. He knew what she was about. "Change, to a youkai, comes slowly because we live so long. I love humans."


	139. Do Not Disturb

**Do Not Disturb**

He growled as he pressed his lips to her, the sound and vibrations turning on her on in unimaginable ways. All her young adult life, Kagome had listened as her friends and acquaintances talked on matters of "love" and "sex" and "emotions". She'd never _quite _understood what in the hell they were talking about…until now.

Kami, what she would do to make Sesshoumaru growl like that again...

"We can't do this," Kagome gasped as his mouth ghosted down her neck to the skin revealed by the cut of her top.

"I know you are unsure of your beauty," Sesshoumaru replied.


	140. Multitasking

**Multitasking**

_Laying the miko is proving quite a chore…but one worth undertaking_, Sesshoumaru mused as his tongue dipped slightly below the neckline of her shirt. Though he reached nowhere near the tip of her breast, Kagome gasped with sensational delight all the same. Her body shuddered with need, unabashed to be found wanting more.

Sesshoumaru could feel his body growing hard, wanting more. For how much longer would she cast him into these lingering shadows? For how much longer could he withhold himself from taking the route his youkai nature demanded?


	141. Summoned

**Summoned**

Sesshoumaru was in no mood for conversation when he came home, but his father had earned respect and therefore Sesshoumaru would give it. When he was summoned, he came.

His father looked up from his laptop as Sesshoumaru came into the study. He eyed him for a moment and then finished what he was doing. Once he was done, his father looked him over again. What was he searching for?

"It progresses," his father finally said.

Sesshoumaru knew what matter his father spoke of and knew that no response was necessary. Still, he felt he had to say, "This one knows."


	142. Horror

**Horror**

Sesshoumaru slipped in through her bedroom window—as he had so often before. Kagome smiled at him from her bed. From between her legs, Buyo—who'd been in her bedroom receiving his nightly loving—meowed and rose. Her beautiful kitty's back arched with practiced eased as he stretched from his current position and padded to the floor.

At her window, Sesshoumaru remained motionless and eyed the cat as if he'd like to skin it alive with his youki whip.

Kagome laughed. "He's just a cat," she said. "They're good judges of character."

Buyo sniffed Sesshoumaru and then drew back hissing.


	143. Traps

**Traps**

"Felines," Sesshoumaru said as he reared back from the hissing cat at his feet, "Are not to be trusted."

Kagome couldn't help the consternation that filled her mind. While she well knew that there were histories—spiritually speaking and not humanly speaking—at play here, she couldn't help but show her emotions. Buyo had _never _reacted like that to a youkai before and he'd been around inu youkai previously… 

_Toga, for a matter of fact, _Kagome thought, wondering if Sesshoumaru was aware of Buyo's introduction into her life. "Well, some felines prove trustful," Kagome advised, "And Buyo is one of them."


	144. Playing the Melody

**Playing the Melody**

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked the wolf at her feet.

Kouga grinned up at her, his lecherousness not taking her by surprise as she well knew Miroku was a good friend of his. "I'm seeking what is mine."

"By bowing before my feet?" she replied, skeptical. Kouga's single-minded pursuit of her had always caused…questioning?

"By being where I should before such a female as you," he boldly declared. "Never would you reside on hands and knees before me."

He'd overstepped his bounds—and Kouga knew it.

"Screw you, wolf."


	145. Annoyance

**Annoyance**

Watching Kagome with others was…annoying. Sesshoumaru could add bothersome, tiring, and bland to the list, but annoying seemed to suit it _so _much better.

"It is sometimes hard to see that those in our fingertips drift beyond our reach," his father sounded out behind him, causing Sesshoumaru to clench his fangs. Ignoring and ignoring were two things that worked against the old man…

"Nothing is beyond my reach," Sesshoumaru answered.

His father laughed. "Women are fickle creatures. _Especially _humans."

"And this one would care to know that _why_?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning a raised brow towards his Sire. What game was he playing now?


	146. Hero

**Hero**

"Oh you _are _my hero," Kagome said with complete believability.

Kouga took everything in stride—as he should where his chosen female lay—and grinned a wolfish smile at her. From the sidelines Inuyasha was gasping for breath, his lungs not being able to keep up with the laughter pouring forth from his chest. Kouga cast him an irritated look. "What?"

"That kite," the hanyou laughed, "Has been caught before."


	147. 67 Percent

**67%**

"You are at 67%," Kagome boldly declared as he moved himself down her body.

Normally Sesshoumaru would have made some noise at her declaration in indication of listening, but—for some reason—this vow intrigued him. Lifting his head from between her spread thighs, the scent pouring out from between her soaked panties enthralling him, he gave her a single look.

As was her way, she answered perfectly. "Sixty-seven percent, youkai. At a hundred I blow my top."

His brow arched and he dipped his head back down to kiss against the silkiness of her thighs.

"I'm warning you…"


	148. Obsession

**Obsession**

"She's not like…a goal of yours, is she?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, secretively, at the sound of his younger brother's voice, but then straightened his features to face the young hanyou. Inuyasha's aura was all about earnest trust. As much as he loathed his older brother, Inuyasha also worshiped him…and Sesshoumaru took advantage of that worship at every turn. It was the only way to make Inuyasha stronger. "Whatever do you mean, hanyou?"

At his tone, Inuyasha grit his fangs together and his eyes flared with hidden power. "You know very well what I'm talking about, Sesshoumaru."

"Do I?"


	149. I Can't

**I Can't**

Her eyes flashed as she faced him and Sesshoumaru could _see _her massive aura sliding around her body like a blanket. She was enfolded and protected by the richness of her spirit and yet her guard was low. "Why do you not attack?" he questioned, deciding no other route would make her move.

"I can't unless you hurt me," she tried to explain pleadingly. "Attacking isn't in my nature."

Deciding her nature needed to be upgraded, Sesshoumaru moved forward too quickly for her eyes to see and swiped with his claws. Her spiritual shields rose with only a second to spare.


	150. Are You Challenging Me?

**Are You Challenging Me?**

Inuyasha cringed with every crash he heard coming from the dojo. As much as he wanted to bust through the doors, Kagome had _aligned _herself with Sesshoumaru. According to the old man, in some fucked up way, that made Kagome Sesshoumaru's business…

After an extremely loud boom—had to be a body hitting a wall—Inuyasha cursed as he imagined Kagome beaten down and bleeding against the walls with Sesshoumaru lording over her, his claws out for killing.

Inuyasha kicked open the doors, his own claws at the ready.

At his intrusion, Sesshoumaru raised his head from his place on the floor and sneered.


	151. Mirror

**Mirror**

"I'm sure you'd love a mirror right now," Naraku cooed over her shoulder.

Kagome tossed the spider hanyou a brief look and continued on her way. Of course he followed. Sighing to herself, Kagome adjusted her hold on her books. "Whatever do you mean, Naraku?"

"You're fairly glowing; glorious in love."

He said the word love with such loathing…

"I'm not in love," she corrected. "This is just the vitality of human youth you see."

He gave a cruel sounding chuckle. "If you're not in love, then you wouldn't mind my breaking the dog down to his knees?"


	152. Broken Pieces

**Broken Pieces**

If Naraku said he could break Sesshoumaru…then possibly he could? Kagome shook her head with indecision and whatnot riding a loop around in her mind. _No_, she said to herself with a firm shake of her cranium. _It wasn't possible to bring someone like Sesshoumaru down_.

Sesshoumaru was, after all, the perfect youkai…

"You couldn't do it, Naraku," she said after a heartbeat had passed.

Naraku gave her a chilling smile. "With you as the prize, I could."

"But I'm not the prize. I'm not anything."

"You are more than you know, my little song bird. More than you know."


	153. Test

**Test**

"If I'm a prize," Kagome said as she notched her chin skyward, "Then perhaps it would suit your interest to play by _my _rules."

Naraku slithered away from her, licking his lips. How had she ever thought him handsome?

"Name your price, miko."

_Name my price? I'm not a woman on the block to be sold! _

"You couldn't afford my price, Naraku," Kagome answered.

"So only full blooded youkai can spread your thighs?" Naraku crudely returned.

Kagome was proud of herself when she didn't react physically. "Only males with hot tongues and better hands can," she shot back.


	154. Drink

**Drink**

The sway of the bitch's hips as she waltzed away from him had him both seething and hardening to the point of pain within his jeans.

Naraku hated purity—loathed it—and waves of purity flowed from the miko. As much as he longed to break her, though, he also wanted to entwine himself within her.

This was new. This…desire…he felt. He wanted to drink her purity in while his body pierced her, stole from her. He wanted her as soiled as he—but not?

Much could be gained in taking her. Of course, much could also be lost.


	155. Words

**Words**

"So what gives?"

Kagura eyed the slayer, trying to decide whether or not to give confidence. While Sango was annoying—brash, bold and outspoken—were those not the qualities she herself had to a more _feminine _degree?

Sango was also loyal, too.

"There's a game being played here, little human."

Sango's brown eyes narrowed. "What kind of game?"

"Of that, I'm not sure."

"But you have a hunch?"

"I do."

"And you're not going to share."

"Very astute, slayer."

"Why?"

At the question, Kagura paused. She, for once, considered her words before speaking. "It pays to be free to move."


	156. Carefree

**Carefree**

Kagome carefully studied Buyo's reactions to everyone she brought to the Shrine. Youkai, hanyou, human—he loved them all with the same rasping purr and head butts. Even Inuyasha was not immune to the wayward loving of her cat.

So _why _had he hissed at Sesshoumaru?

Finally the day arrived where Naraku determinedly stalked her home. Usually he left before the Shrine was reached, but today he seemed…determined.

"Would you like to come up?"

"Yes," he responded, sickening in his satisfaction.

As soon as they reached the top, Buyo was there. The cat stopped, his back arching.

He hissed loudly.


	157. Tongue Tied

**Tongue-tied**

It was uncomfortable to have the spider within her home. Kagome felt as if she were defiling it. Still, she could not be rude—not matter her cat's reaction.

Unfortunately, no one else was home…

"Would you like a snack?" she asked over her shoulder as she ushered him inside.

"Are you the meal?"

Kagome did a double-take and Naraku laughed. "Peace, miko," he responded with raised hands. "I meant no harm. I was only teasing."

"Teasing is something you excel at, Naraku."

Naraku smirked and seated himself in her family's kitchen. "My song bird is more astute than most."


	158. Starvation

**Starvation**

"Explain," Kagome demanded.

Naraku seemed to concede to her. "You're more aware of your surroundings than most—though you don't often give it away. I admire that."

Whatever he admired wasn't real. She was often so lost she didn't know up from down. Deciding not to reveal that, Kagome prodded, "Go on."

"There is a lack in everyone. We all crave—need—something. A person of power teases the needed their release."

"But you have to know the need before you can tease."

"Yes."

He seemed _so _eager for her to grasp this. "So how can you know the need?"


	159. Pen and Paper

**Pen and Paper**

"You'd better take notes here, miko. Grab pen and paper. I shall reveal a whole new world."

"And what would be the point of this?"

"To make you sharper in the game, of course," Naraku answered with a strange light in his eyes, "To make you a more difficult prey."

"So you admit that I'm prey to you?"

"Always. Forever will be. You call to me. My darkness recedes to your light. Being near you makes me feel…whole."

"What if I don't want to you _be_ your prey?"

"Then you'd better kill me now, miko."

For a second, Kagome considered it.

_a/n: Another thank you for those who are following this little tale. I love, love, love all your reviews. They make me laugh, make me smile, and make me giddy with some of the insight y'all (yes, Texan here) catch on to. You make me so eager to post another update, so thank you. I owe many of you responses that I tell myself I'll get to on one of those days where I'm not tired from work. Please accept my apologies and know how much I cherish you. ~LC_


	160. Park Bench

**Park Bench**

For some unknown reason, Sesshoumaru felt like he _needed _to get to Kagome as soon as possible. Unfortunately, for the moment, he was stuck at some park bench dedication his father had arranged. Both he and Inuyasha were standing by as figureheads.

Casting a look towards his younger brother, Sesshoumaru was surprised to see the hanyou meeting eyes with him. Carefully maneuvering through the crowd, Inuyasha reached his side. Without ever meeting his brother's eyes, he said, "Go. I'll cover for you."

As tempted as he was to ask Inuyasha why, Sesshoumaru did not. He, instead, took the exit offered.


	161. Butterflies

**Butterflies**

Butterflies floated within. Oh, what a sweet talker Naraku was and the way his mind worked was…breath-taking—though slightly disturbing.

The ringing of the doorbell distracted her.

"Excuse me," Kagome said despite the urge she felt to stay and listen.

Kagome went to the door to find Sesshoumaru. She let him in, wondering why he was there, and they went to the kitchen together. When Sesshoumaru and Naraku's eyes met, Kagome was instantly aware of the dislike that hung in the air.

"You are a bother."

"Only to those with nefarious plans," Naraku answered. "Do _you _have such, Sesshoumaru?"


	162. Glass

**Glass**

Naraku left not long after Sesshoumaru's arrival and Kagome found herself alone with another youkai male. But this was Sesshoumaru! Why was she _still_ feeling uncomfortable?

Unflinching golden eyes settled on her. "What did the spider want?"

Kagome was defiant in the face of her fear. "Nothing much."

"It is never 'nothing much'," Sesshoumaru mockingly replied, "With Naraku. What did he want?"

She gave him her back and returned to the kitchen. Picking up the dirtied glasses, she was washing when Sesshoumaru finally followed after her. "He is dangerous."

She looked over, meeting him eye to eye. "And you're not?"


	163. Can You Hear Me?

**Can You Hear Me?**

She turned her back on him _again. _Dismissively, she began humming some off-key tune while she finished her task.

Sesshoumaru waited until she was done before speaking again and he used that time to study her. Something was off. Her emotions were going everywhere at once. "What do you feel is so threatening about me?" he asked as she dried her hands.

"I believe I used the word dangerous. There's a difference."

"Point conceded," he grated out, wishing to move to the real heart of the matter.

"Perhaps you wish to be threatening?"

"Damn it, Kagome, what did Naraku say?"


	164. Upstairs

**Upstairs**

She arched her brow at his tone and fairly pranced past him. Sesshoumaru followed as she went upstairs to her bedroom. He closed the door behind him. _No escape now…_

Kagome busied herself with straightening her room. "He talked a lot of prettied up shit, if you really want to know."

"About?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You seem very concerned, Sesshoumaru. Is there a reason you should be?"

_What seeds had the hanyou planted? _"Naraku is not to be trusted."

"I know that. You know I do. That makes me wonder what you're really worried about."

Sesshoumaru growled menacingly.


	165. Wall

**Wall**

"Temper, temper," the miko chided nonchalantly as she plucked a piece of cat fur from her shirt.

_Temper? You haven't _seen _my temper. _"This one suggests you quit these games, Kagome."

"This one? You only switch to that type of speech when truly aroused. So tell me, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as she turned and faced him boldly, "Do you have devious and nefarious plans towards me? Am I just a game to you? A goal to be reached?" She couldn't hide the break in her voice. "Is taking my virginity some sort of sick and twisted trophy?"

Sesshoumaru burned. He faced the wall and punched it.


	166. Heal

**Heal**

She seemed more shocked by the cuts on his hand than by the new hole in her wall…

As he'd extracted his hand from the mess of sheet-rock and concrete, the miko was at his side. She gripped his wrist and her healing warmth stole over him. "Oh Kami," she breathed as she surveyed the damage.

"It is nothing," he replied, enjoying her touch even as he pulled away. "Your wall—"

"I'll put a poster over it," she interrupted. Then she bit her lips as indecision warred. Finally she released a breath. "I'm sorry. I just needed to know."


	167. Moment

**Moment**

This vixen before him was so different from the cold bitch she'd shown from before.

She led him to her bed and seated him. "They will heal," Sesshoumaru tried to explain. Already the brief pain was gone.

"Of course I know this," Kagome murmured as she ran soothing fingers over his busted knuckles, "But that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty."

She chanced a glance upwards and he could _see _her emotions rolling. "You are guilty of nothing."

"I am," she insisted. "This all happened because of a few cheap words."

"No."

"Yes," Kagome persisted.

"Tell me what he said."


	168. Face

**Face**

"He said you were using me," she finally admitted, looking away as she did. "He said I was some goal of yours and you were going to take me to get back at your father."

"Preposterous."

She gave a half-chuckle. "Yeah, but I couldn't help but lean towards _some _of what he said."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you're with me!" she answered, as if that explained everything.

"And you think you are lacking?"

Kagome gave a roll of her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

He leaned towards her, his now healed hand cupping her cheek. "You are all I seek."


	169. Reach

**Reach**

His lips met hers and all her insecurities floated away. While she'd been kissed by Sesshoumaru before…there was nothing to compare to what was happening within her now.

She was on fire. She _needed_.

Fuck age. What play did age matter with a youkai?

Kagome pulled away, nearly breathless. Already his large hand was snaking up her shirt towards her breast.

It was a time of decision and decide she did.

Kagome arched into his touch. She gasped as his fingertips brushed against her aching nipple. Opening her eyes, she met the fully red ones of Sesshoumaru. _Beautiful. _


	170. Fire

**Fire**

They way she reacted was so…her. There was no other female who would approach his touch as Kagome did. She was so sure, revealing in the stroke of his fingers, and yet so hesitant. It was almost as if she didn't want to break him. "Kagome," he managed to say between lengthened fangs, "Touch me."

Her hands upon him were like fire on ice. Searing. Breaking. Trembling. The way her fingers stroked, feather-light yet firm, only goaded his own actions. He wanted her. She wanted him. He would _finally _take her—as he'd longed to do.

"You are mine."


	171. Ironic

**Ironic**

"I believe you owe me gratitude," Naraku slyly said.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth together. Without the spider hanyou's interference he never would have reached what he sought with Kagome so soon. However, there remained the element of what if. If he hadn't arrived at her home, what would have happened?

_All would have fallen…_

"You remain a blight," Sesshoumaru answered. "What was your purpose there?"

Naraku took upon himself an innocent look. "I was only following your advice, Sesshoumaru."

"Which was?"

"To quit voicing and act. I wanted to secure the mark of my claws."


	172. Change

**Change**

Kouga watched with sharp eyes the interaction between Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

He was acutely _aware _that Kagome was different today. More so than any other, he was sure.

She…floated. The smile on her face never wavered. The way her hands caressed her body….well, it was only the way one would after being _well _loved.

Secretly—or perhaps not—he growled. Inuyasha noticed, his brow arched. "Bothers you, too?"

Revising to acknowledge a potential ally or threat, Kouga looked away. "Never with an inu," he voiced, grasping at straws.

"Nothing wrong with an inu. As long as he's the right one."


	173. Plugged

**Plugged**

"So you've finally had some dog," Kagura said with a knowing smile. Sango flanked her, a wary look on her face. "Now for the details, my little rule breaker."

Kagome could feel herself blushing. How had they known?

As if she were a mind reader, Kagura snorted. "It's obvious," she said in answer to Kagome's unspoken question. "Now spill."

"Maybe she doesn't want to," Sango volunteered, still looking uneasy for some reason.

Kagura sent her a sharp look. "Plug it, Sango," the wind witch snapped. Then she turned her appraising eyes back to Kagome.


	174. Crush

**Crush**

It was one of the rare days. She and Inuyasha were alone with everyone else having prior obligations. Uncharacteristically, Inuyasha had agreed to walking the grounds of his home—something she enjoyed and he usually groused at.

"You know you've crushed a lot of hearts recently," he said after a moment of silence. "But not mine!" he quickly pointed out shortly afterwards.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"

He continued on as if he hadn't heard her. "Kouga's still hot to trot. Never knew someone with it so bad."

"Inu-yasha."

He snapped to attention. "Guys talk, Kagome. You're hot goods."


	175. Bubble

**Bubble**

"My innocent looking little song bird is a dirty girl after all."

Kagome almost growled. Why hadn't anyone bothered to inform her that losing her virginity would cause such a commotion? First it'd been Kagura and Sango and then Inuyasha. Miroku, the hentai, had been the most accepting. No surprise there. And Kagome did not even want to recall her conversation with Kouga…

"Naraku, back away," she warned.

He crowded in closer. She could feel his breath upon her skin. It was sickening. "Never."


	176. Daze

**Daze**

He enjoyed watching her.

Sesshoumaru took in every detail of her when they were together and when they were not. He'd known what sleeping with her would cause and had relished seeing the outcome. No one disappointed.

Kagome had held her own—without ever knowing her appeal to the male population—against both male and female. She continued to welcome him with spread thighs and love in her eyes. Her body was tight and wet; his for the taking. The moans she unleashed were solely for his ears.

He'd never felt like such an asshole. Yet he couldn't help himself.

_Damn my Father..._


	177. Reality

**Reality**

"Sex is satisfying."

Sesshoumaru stopped himself from responding to his father's words. Instead he buried himself further into the work in front of him.

His father laughed knowingly. "You thought I'd be unaware?"

That statement could not go unanswered. "You never entered this one's mind."

"I should hope not," Toga snorted.

His father paused, collecting his thoughts, and Sesshoumaru let him. "I hope you do not hold to me ill will," he said after a time.

"Mother does not," was Sesshoumaru's answer.

"One day you will understand, Sesshoumaru. I still love your mother."

"And she still loves you."


	178. Voice

**Voice**

Kagome lay on hands and knees, wiggling her backside in invitation. She needed him and the primal relief he offered…

"You have no need for this display," Sesshoumaru said, his voice guttural as he hands positioned her to receive him. "I can think of nothing else but fucking you."

His words made her wetter. Her silent begging increased.

As he slid within, Kagome could picture nothing finer. He completed her, made her whole. And when his carefully concocted control was lost…he scorched her with his passion.

She threw her head back after one very forceful thrust and cried out joyously.


	179. Smoke

**Smoke**

"It's all smoke and mirrors," Kouga growled.

Kagome, use to him, nodded and allowed him to continue. He hadn't taken her furthered relations with Sesshoumaru easy, but he was still her friend. As Toga had said, youkai did not take so change well. "I know you saw us as something," Kagome tried to explain, "But I've loved Sesshoumaru my whole life. Can't you be happy for me?"

Kouga looked defeated and then his eyes sharpened. "Never," he answered. "One day you'll see who's the better man and I'll be there. I love you, Kagome. More than any dog _ever _could."


	180. Failure

**Failure**

"Have you accepted failure?"

Naraku raised his brow with surprise. This was the first time Sesshoumaru had ever _started_ a conversation with him. _Progress, but how to proceed? _\

"Such a nasty word: failure. I never admit to it."

There was no expression on Sesshoumaru's face to indicate a response. Naraku decided to try a new tactic.

"I am good at biding my time," he assured. "My web is far-flung. All I have to do it wait." He smiled, chillingly. "I'll just pick up the pieces when you're done."

"When I am done," Sesshoumaru replied, "There will be no pieces left."


	181. Define

**Define**

"Define idiot."

Sesshoumaru sighed with suffering but obliged the miko's request. This was for some school project and she was interviewing him, as a male, anonymously. "Wolf."

She elbowed him sharply in the ribs from where she was seated between his thighs. "Be serious about this, Sesshoumaru."

"This one is. Did you think I was unaware of the wolf's confession to you?"

She did not turn to meet his eyes.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Idiot. One who sees the truth yet fails to recognize it due to illogical and unfounded reasoning. That is a wolf, Kagome."


	182. Hold

**Hold**

"He has some hold on you," Sango said suddenly. It seemed as if she'd been waiting forever to reveal this thought and she was entirely serious.

Kagome considered her for a moment and then replied, "What's bothering you, Sango?"

"I can't see his angle," Sango admitted. "Youkai always have one."

For a brief moment, Kagome was hurt by her words. Someone would need to be after something to be with her? Then she brushed the hurt aside. This was Sango. Her analytical mind could be scary and brutal. "What could Sesshoumaru gain?"

"Nothing—that I can see—but Kagome beware."


	183. Stand

**Stand**

Kouga snarled, baring teeth to Sesshoumaru, as he came by to collect Kagome. Of course she left without even acknowledging his display and Sesshoumaru paid him no heed.

When they were gone, Kouga turned accusing eyes to Inuyasha. "You can't say this doesn't bother you, hanyou."

Inuyasha pulled Kikyou closer, inhaling her scent for reassurance. "Of course it does, fuck wit," he answered, "But the old man says to leave them alone."

"And you're gonna back off? Act like some whipped puppy?"

Inuyasha's ears fell back with dislike and anger entered his golden eyes. "Fuck no. Kagome's mine to protect."


	184. Drag

**Drag**

"You're not doing a very good job of it, mutt," Kouga rumbled in response to Inuyasha's blatant declaration. "You just let that inu-asshole drag her away again!"

Inuyasha stood, putting Kikyou to his back reflexively. His claws curled with anger. "Listen, wolf turd. Kagome's happy. The day she _ain't_ happy is the day I remove the head of the prick who upset her."

Kouga snarled, knowing Inuyasha was talking about him and not his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, wolf. Growl at me all you want. Doesn't change a damn thing. Just remember my warning."

"Fuck you, Inuyasha."

"Feelings mutual."


	185. Marzipan

**Marzipan**

Kagome bit back her laughter as long as she could, but she knew she fought a losing battle. As Sesshoumaru fought his own war with the sticky concoction currently making it near impossible for him to chew, she gave in.

"I've finally found something I do better than you, Sesshoumaru!"

He glared as he worked the last of the marzipan-coated caramel treat free from his mouth. "This one does not understand why I indulge your ridiculous whims when I am only given your taunts and laughter in return."

"Because you _like_ the sound of my laughter and I tease lovingly."


	186. Silver

**Silver**

She adored much and admired more where Sesshoumaru was concerned, but she loved being able to finally stroke his long silver hair.

Thick and lush, the texture was like that of cool silk without an ounce of the coarseness that plagued Inuyasha. The long strands slid effortlessly through her fingers as she combed them through. "Never even a split end," Kagome said with undisguised envy. "I love your hair."

"I know," Sesshoumaru smugly replied. Kagome's entire being radiated pure joy whenever he offered her a chance to play. "And I enjoy the feel of your touch, Kagome."


	187. Elements

**Elements**

"Have you ever read Sun Tzu?"

Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes. "Do not start quoting _Firefly_ to me again, Father."

Toga gave a laugh and shrugged. He couldn't help it that it had been a damn good show cut off too soon. His sons would just have to suffer. It was a mark of how much he'd quoted the few nine episodes that Sesshoumaru automatically attributed his question to it. "While you are correct in placing the line, I was being serious."

He produced a well-aged copy of The Art of War and placed it before Sesshoumaru. "Happy reading, pup."

_a/n: I do not own anything to do with __Firefly__ or Sun Tzu's __The Art of War__. Their additions into this piece reflect only author enjoyment. And Firefly _was _ended way too soon. Go brown coats!_


	188. Book

**Book**

Kagome flopped lazily down onto Sesshoumaru's king-sized bed. Sesshoumaru chose to ignore the desecration to his once perfect bedding by studying her legs and that pert hind end still annoyingly covered by her skirt. "Oh," Kagome said when something caught her eye, "What's this?"

He managed to break his gaze away long enough to see what she was asking about. "A gift from Father."

Kagome pulled the book from his nightstand. Propping herself up onto her elbows, she placed it before herself. "The Art of War," she read dramatically. Casting a look over her shoulder, she continued, "Sounds interesting."

"Hn."


	189. Lawyers

**Lawyers**

"The Kami created lawyers from the feces expunged from rotting corpses," Toga declared as he walked into his home. "They are soulless entities sucking up all the good in life!"

Of course no one was there to hear his rant—which is why he'd voiced it. He could sense that Izayoi was in the gardens with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was gone.

Strolling to a window, Toga felt content as he watched over his family. Life had not always been easy—especially for a youkai like him—but he would do it all over again to reach this peace he felt now.

_a/n: Apologies to any lawyers! I blame it on the prompt._


	190. Invisible

**Invisible**

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed as she exited Sesshoumaru's car. He'd only just confessed her visitation as they pulled up into the drive. Kagome had a sneaking suspicion he thought he was about to be ignored—and he was right.

They connected with a hug, both speaking simultaneously. Then they carried their conversation inside; leaving three slightly bewildered inu males and one smiling human woman behind.

Toga turned towards Izayoi with that look in his eyes. Izayoi shrugged. "Teenage girls have a language all their own."

"That didn't make no sense," Inuyasha muttered.

"Any," Izayoi corrected. "And it shouldn't. You're a boy."


	191. Out Cold

**Out Cold**

They giggled into the predawn hours—when Toga finally entered Rin's room and demanded that all humans go to sleep. Oh, Kami, how she'd missed talking with Rin! Though years younger than herself, Rin shared like experiences with her that most couldn't relate to.

As they turned off the lights and lay together in bed, Rin giggled again. "What?" Kagome demanded to know.

"They've probably spent all night trying to understand our gibberish."

By they, Kagome knew she meant Toga, Inuyasha, and maybe Sesshoumaru. "Yep," she agreed, giggling too. "Always nice to pull one over on the big bad youkai."


	192. Content

**Content**

"So do you love him?"

The question—though expected after she'd revealed to Rin her relationship with Sesshoumaru—still managed to startle her. Rin laughed at the expression on her face. "So, do you?"

Kagome took a large bite of her strawberry mochi to stall her answer, but Rin was patient and steadfast to her course. "Do you?"

"I _think _so," Kagome reluctantly answered, "But I'm not sure."

"About what?" Rin prodded innocently.

"I don't even know what real love is!"

"Real love," Rin sagely said, "Is wanting to run into his arms the minute you see him."

"If only."


	193. Wherever

**Wherever**

Her weekend stay over too soon, Kagome rode with Rin to the airport. Once she was past the check-in point, Kagome returned with Sesshoumaru to his car. "Did you enjoy your _girl_ time?" he asked.

The phrasing had to have come from Izayoi. Kagome could not picture Sesshoumaru using the words 'girl time' without constant prodding. "Yes, very much," she laughed.

"Where to now?"

"Wherever, Sesshoumaru. Just drive."

He drove into isolation, stopping his car in the middle of nowhere. In a heartbeat of his keys leaving the ignition, his lips were on hers.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome breathed.


	194. Spiral

**Spiral**

_I love you, Sesshoumaru_, she'd breathed like a sigh.

The words ghosted across his lips as she settled hers upon him. The urgency within her was pressing. He could not help but answer her call and try to tame the wildfires within her. Yet still…

He forced himself to break from their kiss and framed her small face within the confines of his hands. "What did you say?" he asked, his voice close to a growl he was so on edge with lust.

Her lustrous blues stared back at him and her lips parted, but the words did not come.


	195. Seeing Red

**Seeing Red**

He removed himself from the car and was at her door in an instant. Pulling her out, Sesshoumaru locked his lips to her neck and carried her to the front of the car. Once her ass was pressed down on the still warm hood, he took her wrists, confining them. Then he forced her to lie back with her arms over her head. His larger frame effectively trapped hers so that she could not flee. "What did you say?" he demanded to know.

Kagome stared up into his eyes. They were red, raging like hellfire. "I said I loved you."


	196. Starving

**Starving**

He lips descended upon hers as if he were starving. Kagome could feel her heart speed up with each tender caress, with each scalding touch. She writhed and moaned, trapped by his hold as Sesshoumaru explored her. His claws made easy work of her clothes and she wasn't wondering _then _what would happen _later. _

She hadn't meant to say it. She'd _never_ meant for him to know—even though Rin had prodded her. They'd just tumbled from her lips as he'd kissed her. Though it would have been nice to hear them returned, Kagome was content to bide her time.


	197. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

"You look pleased today," Naraku noted. There was an art to reading this inu. He never gave any tells—unless he wanted to—but there _were _ways. Naraku had made sure to master them. "I would even dare to use the word highly."

When Sesshoumaru remained quiet, Naraku continued. _This is gold…_ "It can't have anything to do with your impending release from this human prison. That wouldn't affect you so. Must be Kagome then."

At the sound of the miko's name, Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped to his. _Bingo! _"So she confessed her undying devotion, no?"

His continued silence was answer enough.


	198. Food

_a/n: For Raven; because I like her. AND because I wanna get to what's coming up, lol, and these next few stand in my way._**  
><strong>

**Food**

Sesshoumaru was uneasy after his encounter with Naraku. He'd only ever kept relations with the spider hanyou because certain situations forced it upon him. The fact that Naraku craved the miko had never bothered him much. Why should it? He knew the players in this game. No one compared to him—especially when the desired one was a weak human female who'd been infatuated with him before she even _knew_ what infatuation was.

But this was food for a later time…

Kagome had finally uttered aloud the thoughts in her mind. At that time, her heart was placed into his hands.


	199. Pain

**Pain**

"I have conquered," Sesshoumaru announced to his father.

Toga looked up from his laptop, his expression neutral despite what was going on inside his mind. "Oh?"

"As I vowed to."

Toga recalled some ancient conversation between them. Of course it hadn't been taken so lightly by the pup before him. He had his mother's mind. And as for what he thought he'd conquered, Sesshoumaru had much to learn about women. "So what will you do now, Sesshoumaru?" he asked with bated breath. This would tell so much…

"I will take the step you were unable to. I will leave it."


	200. Outside

**Outside**

"Can you?" Toga pressed. "You know why we keep watch over this particular female. The lengths you've gone to were not requested, but I have protected you."

"Protected?" Sesshoumaru found himself echoing.

"Oi," his father replied, reminding him of Inuyasha. "Your mother is a force to be reckoned with."

At the mentioning of his mother, Sesshoumaru scowled and Toga knew he'd erred in mentioning her, but perhaps not? "You should go see her. It has been a while."

"You hope she will talk me more thoroughly into your machinations."

"No woman could. I only _hope _you remember the truth, pup."


	201. Help

**Help**

"So where's your dog now?" Kouga asked, a pleased smile on his face.

It had been almost a week since Sesshoumaru had left without a word. While she had a big and _understanding _heart, his abrupt and continued absence hurt her. Still, she couldn't let others know. Kagome raised her chin, ready to speak, but Inuyasha beat her to the punch. "None of your fucking business."

Sango stepped forward next, death in her eyes. "Kagome's no fool. At least not the kind you want her to be."

Only Miroku drew Sango back from her victory-or-death-trying approach.

_So where _was_ Sesshoumaru?_


	202. Interrogate

_a/n: Because I made JeniNeji sad and I didn't like it! Hopefully this will cheer you up, hon! Maybe... :P_

**Interrogate**

Sesshoumaru climbed the many steps of the clouded city to reach where his mother lay. As he came into sight of her gilded throne, he was reminded all over again what she had given up to keep within her care. He schooled his features when he stood before her. "Mother," he said with a slight inclining of his head.

Her gaze was shrewd. "You only came to see me, pup, because of your father."

Sesshoumaru, preferring not to lie, remained silent and let that silence speak for him.

His mother smiled.

"So you've come to your mother about a girl…"


	203. Note

**Note**

"Well," his mother said nonchalantly with a toss of her silver hair. Sesshoumaru knew automatically nothing she did was done in nonchalance. Everything was a game to her. Was she still playing one with his father? "Humans _are _quite tasty."

Sesshoumaru had heard this often growing up and had consider this as to meaning humans were prey, food. Had his mother always had a double meaning to her words? He tried to look back into conversations, but found he needed to devote himself to the here and now.

She noticed this, of course.

"You have become a wise pup, Sesshoumaru."


	204. Reject

**Reject**

"Enough," Sesshoumaru said, his voice slashing like a knife. "This one is no longer your pawn."

"Yes," his mother agreed with a secret smile. "You have your own…agenda. My little boy has grown up into such a strong youkai. So strong."

Sesshoumaru ignored the teasing lilt to her tone. His mother was a wily vixen, capable of ensnaring. Long had he heard tales of her vicious tongue…and how his own followed in her style. Where once he would have found that worthy of honorable mention, now he only wanted to _know _so he could hurry back to his own goings-on.


	205. Remind

**Remind**

"You think your precious package will slip away from you while you dawdle here with an old maid?" his mother asked, her tone…suspicious.

Sesshoumaru straightened from where he stood. One day she would have to bow at his feet. One day her fate would be in _his _hands. He ignored the twinge of mother-child love that still was somehow sheltered within in his heart. He'd thought that banished long ago. Had the miko somehow reinstated such a belief inside of him? "Mother, cease this now."

She reacted to the tone of his voice and to the authority that surrounded him.


	206. Ask

**Ask**

"Let's go see a movie!" Inuyasha volunteered. "I'll even pay for it."

Kagome ignored his attempt at distracting her from her goal and went straight to the source. Toga knew of everything happening around him—especially within his immediate home. It was how he'd survived so long.

He raised his head as she entered his study. For once there was no quote. "Need someone to yell at, Kagome?"

"Yes," she replied, "But you're not the right target."

"So Sesshoumaru _did _leave without telling you," Toga said more to himself than to her. "No worries. He's gone to see his mother."


	207. Dismiss

**Dismiss**

Sesshoumaru turned from his mother ready to depart. All he thought could be drawn from her was taken—or so he supposed.

She stopped him with one tilt of her head.

"Say it, woman."

"Such disrespect," she huffed while flexing her clawed fingers. After a minute of pretend petulance, his mother continued. "Very well then. I _am _your mother. Your happiness is my ultimate goal despite appearances. I love you as any mother would. I support you in _almost _all things. You are this species' hope for survival."

"But?" Sesshoumaru pushed tiredly.

"But I personally think you'll be a disappointment."


	208. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

He found her curled up in front of the television watching _Silence of the Lambs_ again. She was leaning slightly forward, entranced, while her lips soundlessly moved as she said the lines along with the actors.

As Lector brushed his fingers against Starling's through the bars of his cage, she shivered with delight. "Want to watch it with me?" she asked without looking away.

Sesshoumaru sat down beside her and they finished the movie in silence. When it was over, Kagome turned the television off. "So how was your mother?"

He was not surprised she knew of where he'd been.


	209. Pain Relief

**Pain Relief**

"Bothersome," Sesshoumaru honestly answered.

She gave a laugh, not believing him, but how could she when her own family was so different?

"I did not tell you I was leaving."

Kagome curled up into his side and Sesshoumaru automatically wrapped his arm around her. "Yeah," she replied, her tone colored, "But I kind of figured it out. Eventually."

"You are not upset with me?"

"Oh I'm livid. In a freaky girly way." The way her fingers stroked caressingly over his arm was at odds with her words. "But Hannibal Lector heals all pain and I think I missed you, too."


	210. Balls

**Balls**

"He's not walking funny," Kagura noted when she realized Sesshoumaru was back. "You let him keep his balls?"

"I'm playing nice."

"Or being a pushover. Kagome, don't forget what you are."

"I know you're dying to remind me, Kagura, so go ahead."

For once Kagura looked annoyed. She took feminism seriously. "You're not a pushover or some man's stepping stool. Men should be bowing at your feet—not the other way around."

"I don't bow at his feet."

"But you do give him too much leeway. Tighten the leash, Kagome. Let him know his treatment is unacceptable. Or I will."

_a/n: Why a third posting you might ask? Because I'm working 60-something hours this week and I can post another if I want to. :P Besides, I love me some Kagura._


	211. Misery

**Misery**

Kagome sought the solace of Sesshoumaru's koi pond. She was tired of everyone thinking she should say _this _or act _that _way. She was confused by Sesshoumaru's actions and the way he'd been almost overly attentive recently. Was that his way of apologizing? He still hadn't told her why he'd left without a word.

Kagome stomped to the edge of the pool. "It's not like visiting one's mother is a terrible secret!"

"I don't think visiting me _is _the terrible secret."

She raised her head to see a more feminine version of Sesshoumaru facing her dressed in a dazzling kimono.


	212. Intention

**Intention  
><strong>

Kagome immediately assumed a respectful stance and gave a deep bow. She tried not to stare, but she'd always wondered about Sesshoumaru's mother.

"You may stare if you wish to," she said as she ran her fingers through her long hair, practically preening. "Most do."

"You're very beautiful."

"Yes, I am, but most youkai are. Is that not one of the many reasons humans revere us?" She laughed, light and tinkling. "But enough about me. I'm here to see you."

"Me?"

She approached and laid her hand lightly against Kagome's face. Her skin was cool and soft. "Yes, you, girl."


	213. Attention

**Attention**

"Why me?"

"Why not?" she smiled. "Don't you think you're interesting? I do. Especially around my son."

Her hand moved down to Kagome's shoulder.

"You've been watching us."

"Yes," she replied unabashed. "It's what I do; watch over the lands and those within them."

"Are you going to tell me why Sesshoumaru went to see you?"

"No." His mother's claws scraped lightly down Kagome's arm, making her skin tingle. "And now you have a secret of your own—if you so choose."

She took Kagome's hand, palm up, into her own and studied it. "You're strong. I'm sure you'll survive."


	214. Hidden

**Hidden**

What was _she _doing there?

Sesshoumaru sensed his mother's presence the instant he entered the boundaries of home. She'd never been shy when it came to announcing herself.

Locating her was easy, but it wasn't until he was closer that he realized Kagome was with her. His mother had cloaked the miko's presence. Why?

When he breached the clearing he found his mother whispering something into Kagome's ear. She pulled away as he approached. "My dear boy," she purred before turning back to Kagome. "I'm afraid play time is over."

She inclined her head in farewell and then was gone.


	215. Evidence

**Evidence**

Kagome lay in the bathtub soaking and reflecting on her day.

After his mother's abrupt departure, Sesshoumaru had set about erasing all evidence of her touch. His hands stroked where his mother's had and his lips claimed hers. He never once asked after what his mother had wanted—making _her _feel like a cad for wanting to know about _his _conversation with her.

Not that it was really any of her business…

His mother had said meeting her wasn't the terrible secret. So what was it—if there was one?

Groaning over the weight of never-ending questions, Kagome dunked underneath the water.


	216. Borrow

**Borrow**

"Kagome, I need to borrow you," Sango said abruptly.

"Borrow me?"

"Yes, from your youkai. For the night," she clarified.

"Of course," Kagome automatically said. She and Sesshoumaru had been spending a great deal of time together and Kagome had been enjoying herself immensely, but friends came first. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just having a really, really bad day and need some girl time."

Kagome's eyes sparkled with delight. When Sango wanted stress relief like this it always meant dancing. They could go to the club she and Sesshoumaru normally went to. "I know just the place for us to go."


	217. Emergency

**Emergency**

Kagome called Sesshoumaru when she got home to let him know not to come over. She'd tried to catch him earlier, but she hadn't been able to. "Sango's got a girl emergency," she explained, "And we're going to hang out tonight."

"Do you have plans?" he inquired.

She could tell he was driving somewhere. The windows of his car were down. Kagome almost giggled at the image of Sesshoumaru hanging his head out, tongue lolling in the wind. "Not much. We're just going to hang out."

"Have fun."

"We will. And what are you going to do?"

"Nothing much now."


	218. Call In

**Call –In**

Sesshoumaru hung up with Kagome and switched back to the conversation he'd been in the midst of previously. "Something wrong?" his father asked.

"No."

There was a brief pause where his father probably tried to read his mood before moving on. "I'm sure Kagome will understand if you have to change you plans, but you've been spending an unconventional amount of time with her. Other duties are being neglected."

Sesshoumaru wanted to argue, but he held his tongue. His father continued, non-upbraided. "Someone like you will have no problems with our quarry tonight. Get the information we need, Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, sir."


	219. Train

**Train**

"So Sesshoumaru wasn't pissed he had to sacrifice his time with you for me?" Sango asked as they rode the train to the club.

Kagome laughed. "Well, he sounded slightly putout, but he's a big boy. He can get over it."

"You're really serious about him," Sango observed after a moment of quiet study.

Kagome fought her blush. When would she stop that? It was such a tell. "I love him."

Sango's breath hitched for a moment, but she said nothing else.

Their stop arrived and Kagome led the way to the club. "You're going to love this place, Sango."


	220. Chaos

**Chaos**

Kagome was right. She _did _love this place. Three stories of orderly chaos, the club was the right mixture of people, good music, and decently priced drinks. Most importantly, though, the asshole factor seemed low.

Excusing herself from the crush of the dance floor, Sango waved to Kagome that she was okay and wandered over to the railing for a rest. She leaned against it, her hips still shaking to the beat, and gazed down at the next dance floor.

She was just turning to go back, her song being played, when a flash of familiar silver caught her eyes.

_a/n: I love the predictions you all make. Warms the cockles of my heart, lol. And yes, some of you are right. Some of you are wrong. :P Posting for a third time today because I feel bad for going out of town, which I am. But family comes first, damn it (and there's no wireless where I'm going)_.


	221. Spine

**Spine**

Her spine straightened when a flashing light revealed that it really was Sesshoumaru she was watching. Reflexively, Sango turned to note Kagome's whereabouts. She was still having fun…

Turning back to the inu, Sango's eyes narrowed with rage as she observed.

He was dancing—if one could call the vertical fuck he was in engaged in dancing—with some sparsely dressed whore. The bitch had her claws all over him; just like his were all over her.

"What are you staring at?" Kagome breathlessly asked as she drunkenly stumbled to her side.

Before Sango could stop her, Kagome looked down.


	222. Wait a Minute!

**Wait a Minute!**

"Is that—" Kagome started to ask, but then suddenly stopped herself.

Sesshoumaru had just bent the slut backwards, his tongue tracing up from between her well exposed breasts to her throat. He righted her, grinding against her once more.

Sango looked to Kagome, not sure what she'd find on her friend's face. The eerie calm showing was definitely _not _what she'd expected. "Sorry, Sango," she said, her voice monotone. "Gotta go."

Sango couldn't do anything but follow as Kagome pushed for the stairs. They reached the lower landing just as Sesshoumaru seemed to passionately kiss his whore.

Kagome's eyes were wet.


	223. Phone

**Phone**

"Kagome, wait!" Sango yelled after Kagome as her friend stumbled blindly away from the club.

She finally stopped a few blocks away, leaning her head against the side of a building. Her body was shuddering with emotions. "What in the hell was that?" Kagome mumbled.

She began searching her purse for her phone.

Sango could think of many things to call what they'd just witnessed, but none of them would help this situation. And her friend was in so much pain…

"I'll call him," Kagome declared. "He'll answer. And we'll laugh about his lookalike."

Sango watched her dial his number.


	224. Haunting

**Haunting**

"He didn't answer," Kagome repeated for the thousandth time as Sango pushed her down into bed.

An emotional drunk Kagome was not a sight Sango wanted to see ever again…

"He probably just didn't hear it ring," Sango lied, kind of. The bastard had probably been fucking his slut when Kagome had called.

"Yeah," she agreed, ignoring the gaping plot holes in Sango's theory. "He'll call me in the morning."

Sango pulled the covers over Kagome, already contemplating the calls she was about to make. The dog was dead.

Then Kagome latched onto her, her eyes haunting. "Don't tell anyone."


	225. Loss

**Loss**

Sango woke to find herself alone. Dressing, she went in search of Kagome. Her mother directed her outside with a 'we're going to talk later' look.

Kagome was sitting on the porch when Sango came out and sat down next to her. She didn't look her way and Sango could see that she'd been crying again. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"No."

"And you're not going to?"

There was a catch in her voice that made Sango's anger flare. "No, Kagome."

Kagome stood and flashed Sango a too bright smile."It's his loss! I better get home then. Thanks, Sango."


	226. Absence

**Absence**

Kagome wasn't in school that Monday. At lunch, Sango watched as Inuyasha called her from his phone. When he hung up, he said that her mother had answered and Kagome was ill.

Sango looked across the commons to where Sesshoumaru was seated with other youkai. His eyes were on their group, searchingly, and his own phone was at his ear as well. She forced herself not to meet his gaze. Kagome had made her promise.

"I'll go see her after school," she told the others, "And take her the assignments."

"I'm coming with you," Inuyasha declared.

"Not this time, dog."


	227. Favor

**Favor**

"What wonderful creatures humans are," Toga said as he listened to the conversation. Cell phones were remarkable things-especially when paired with youkai hearing.

Sesshoumaru scowled, not that his father could see. Still, Toga seemed to _know _what he was in the midst of. "Enough of that, pup. This will work perfectly, according to _our_ plans. And you can make up with Kagome later. The sex is most excellent."

Sesshoumaru's eye-roll was cosmic. His father would never understand human women. Still, he would do as he was ordered to.

"You will go along with this," his father needlessly reminded him.


	228. Accuracy

**Accuracy**

Sango found Kagome at the back of the Shrine with her bow. From the looks of the target, she'd been venting her frustrations for a while. "Not really a Shrine Maiden," she said as she notched another arrow. "Maidens are supposed to be virginal."

She released the arrow, her accuracy dead on.

Not even waiting to see if she'd hit the mark, Kagome notched another and drew back her bow. "But I still got the mojo. Realigned the barriers myself."

"Have you talked to him?"

As if on cue, Kagome's phone rang. She didn't even pause. "No."

She fired another.


	229. Rumor

**Rumor**

"Are you going to? You can't just ignore this and hide here forever."

Kagome never looked away from the target. "Why not?"

"It's not healthy to keep all this in. And everyone's going to find out eventually," Sango added softly.

"Everyone but those in our little world already know," Kagome bit out as she fired another. "He wasn't subtle."

She finally looked her way and Sango flinched at the expression on her face. "I checked around today. I've been very popular with the rumor mills recently. You should read the online commentary. It's hilarious."

"Oh, Kagome."


	230. Played for a Fool

**Played for a Fool**

"Everyone tried to warn me," Kagome continued, walking over to the target. She began wrenching arrows from their imprisonment.

Her phone rang again.

Sango glanced at where her cell lay carelessly tossed on the ground. Kagome just didn't treat her possessions like that! "You mean he's paraded around with other girls?"

Her shoulders stiffened. She choked back a sob. Her anger slowly covered up the tears. "Doesn't matter. I was the fool and he played me."

Sango didn't like this and she couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Talk to him, Kagome. Maybe there's an explanation. Then decide."


	231. Feelings

**Feelings**

Kagome met him at the base of the steps leading up to her home. Instantly he could feel a difference in the air around them. She'd strengthened the barriers around her home, but they still weren't any match against him.

When he made to speak, Kagome raised her hand, stopping him. "I saw you the other night. At the club. Speak your next words carefully."

"I did not sleep with her,"

_What the fuck was that for an opener? _"Excuse me?"

"My hand was played for me. I dealt with the cards given."

"Oh, now that's just rich. I can't believe you expect me to believe that."


	232. Heated

**Heated**

Kagome turned to leave. Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Do not go."

Her eyes burned as she stared at where he touched her. Slowly, Sesshoumaru released his hold. "I did not sleep with her," he said again when he was sure she wouldn't run.

_It would be so easy to just believe his bullshit and forget what I saw…_

"Her touch sickened me, but something more than this one had bargained for happened, Kagome" he continued boldly, "I love you."


	233. Save Us

**Save Us**

"You love me?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered without hesitation. "Do not leave me now. I can save this."

"And if I say there's nothing left to save?"

"You would be lying."

She gave a short laugh, no joy in the sound of it. "Inuyasha was right. You really are an asshole."

"I may be, but I am yours."

How long had she waited to hear this? Forever. What would Sango do? Sock him. And Kagura? Rip him open neck to groin.

But she wasn't like them…

"I need time, Sesshoumaru. To think."

"Time is all I have. You own everything else."


	234. World

**World**

Kagome returned to the world three days later with the excuses of a cold and Shrine business. Sesshoumaru had not called her and he did not approach her now—though his eyes followed her. If anyone else—save Sango—knew what had transpired, they gave no sign of it.

Life seemed to continued as usual even as she did not.

"Oi! Kagome! Now that you're free again," Inuyasha said in that brash way of his. Had she winced at his wording? "The old man's been asking for you."

Of course Toga had noticed her absence. "Why?"

"Fuck if I know."


	235. Mail

**Mail**

Kagome chose a time when she knew Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would be away. When she found Toga, he smiled brightly at her. "Ah! There's my little miko!"

He wrapped her up in a warm hug, as usual. Inus were affectionate to those they considered theirs. "A package arrived for you," he continued before she could ask.

"Here?"

His eyes twinkled. "From a secret admirer."

"Who?"

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you."

Toga led her to his study where the box lay in wait. Kagome approached it cautiously, but then she spied the card. That wasn't Sesshoumaru's writing.


	236. Reason

**Reason**

Kagome picked up the card with her name on it and opened it. Written in the most elegant handwriting she'd ever seen was a brief message from Sesshoumaru's mother.

_True beauty never fades…_

Her curiosity caught, Kagome slid the ribbon off the box and lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful kimono obviously worth more than the Shrine made in a year.

Toga peered over her shoulder. "She hasn't lost her eye for detail. You'll look amazing."

"I can't accept this!"

"Why not? It's a gift."

"But what's the reasoning behind it?"

Toga shrugged. "When did you become so suspicious?"


	237. Happier

**Happier**

"You will come with me."

His father's tone reeked of authority. Sesshoumaru would be a fool think of doing otherwise.

He followed the Western Lord to his study where the doors closed behind him. Then his father took his time arranging himself, leaving Sesshoumaru to stand. It was an age-old tactic of intimidation and one Sesshoumaru vowed would not work.

"I have not seen you with Kagome recently," his father finally said.

When Sesshoumaru didn't respond, Toga sighed, "Why?"

"This one confessed feelings towards her."

Immediately, Toga's countenance brightened. "Then things move along smoothly according to plan—though Kagome could be happier."


	238. Banter

**Banter**

"He's a sneaky bastard," Sango whispered.

"I'm not sure he had anything to do with it," Kagome returned.

Sango, the only one who knew everything, had become Kagome's reliever where everything Sesshoumaru lay. She'd listened to it all—trying valiantly to hold her tongue. "So you're keeping it?"

Kagome nodded—even though Sango couldn't see it over the phone. "And wearing it."

"At New Year's?" Sango asked, gleeful.

"Most definitely."

"Heads will roll," she predicted.

"My boys _do _like to hit first and ask questions later," Kagome laughed.

Sango paused and then said softly, "Nice to hear the old Kagome."


	239. Bug

**Bug**

"Time to break something else, my little rule breaker," Kagura said as she hemmed her in. "Like your silence. What gives with you and Sesshoumaru?"

"Absolutely nothing," Kagome answered honestly.

Kagura's eyes narrowed in that way they did as her mind worked furiously. "You haven't been around him at all lately. And he's been staring at you. Intently. Did you have a falling out?"

"If you wish to call it that," Kagome sniffed.

Kagura laughed. "By Kami, I love it when a woman takes control of her man."

"He's not my man," Kagome shot out before she could stop herself.


	240. Impulsive

**Impulsive**

"No. I am her youkai," declared Sesshoumaru's deep voice. She hadn't heard him speak in over a week. Had his baritone always made her knees weak?

He moved to stand behind her. She could _feel _his body and the way she leaned towards him. Giving in to temptation, she did just that. His strong arms wrapped around her and he buried his nose into her hair.

"Well," Kagura smirked. "Excuse me while you two find a room."

Kagome waited until the wind witch was gone to move away. "Why did you do that?"

"I protect what is mine," Sesshoumaru answered.


	241. Deny

**Deny**

"I'm not yours."

"Deny all you want," Sesshoumaru answered. "You've been mine since you were twelve."

At the reminder of her crush, Kagome reddened. "I've grown up since then."

"I know," he intoned darkly, his golden eyes sweeping over her body. At his side, his hands fisted.

"You promised me time," she reminded.

"Time to a human is so brief. I would give you a thousand years to accept me."

"I don't have that. And you hurt me. Badly."

Kagome swore he blushed.

"I miss you, Kagome."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been such a prick."


	242. Bravery

**Bravery**

"I don't know your game," Sango said as she stepped on front of Sesshoumaru. The amount of his youki was massive! He was a considerable opponent.

Biting her tongue and calling in her reserve strength, Sango continued. "You knew damn well that she was there that night. You _wanted _her to see you."

He snorted with indifference and made to move around her. Sango changed her path to match his, all her training kicking in. "Own up to it."

"For _your _satisfaction?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Yes. So I can know what a fool I was to lead her back to you."


	243. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

"You are jealous of what we have."

Sango huffed in response.

"I have long watched you and your 'monk', Sango. You are deeply jealous."

_Damn. When the inu chose to hit a mark, he hits it. _"Kagome's still my friend."

"And a better one there could not be—for her," he placated. "You must allow her to find her own happiness; apart from yours."

"And you're it?"

"Yes."

"I'll never believe that."

"She will."

His confidence was absolutely astounding. "Betray her again and your dick will be my new keychain."

"I hang more to the left."

"I'll remember that, youkai."


	244. Wish

**Wish**

She felt sinful, wearing the elaborate kimono. It fit her perfectly and Kagome raised her eyes to the evening sky visible outside her bedroom window with whispered thanks—just in case she was being watched. She did not want to appear ungracious.

Hearing a knock at the door, Kagome carefully maneuvered herself downstairs. Opening the door she was surprised to find only Kouga. "Hot damn," the wolf whispered.

"Where are the others?" Kagome inquired as she stepped outside.

"We're meeting up with them," he answered, his eyes roving all over her. "But fuck do I wish we weren't. Shit, Kagome."


	245. Steal

**Steal**

Yura was the first to find them. "Kagome!" she yelled, looking oddly relieved. "Your hair looks fantastic!"

_Leave it to Yura to only notice the hair. _"Thanks."

"But enough about that," Yura continued briskly. Something must really be up for her to ignore hair. "I need a huge favor from you and I swear you'll only be needed for an hour. Mai called in sick and we're short one for this next shift."

Kagome wasn't due to work at the New Year's festival until tomorrow, but she could spare an hour for friends. "Sure, Yura, but you owe me an hour."

"Done. You're a lifesaver!"


	246. Dread

**Dread**

As Yura made to immediately drag her away, a flabbergasted Kouga shouted, "Wait! Where ya gonna be?"

"I don't know," Kagome answered and then looked to Yura.

"Kissing booth!" Yura shouted back to Kouga.

Kagome swore she heard a 'fuck yes' from the wolf prince before she and Yura rounded a corner. "A kissing booth?" she questioned weakly.

"No dreading this, Kagome. It's just a peck on the cheek and the boys have to finish three tasks in a certain time to get even that." Yura stopped to throw away the gum she'd been chewing. "Your hair really _is_ fantastic."


	247. Grin

**Grin**

Kagome's hour was almost done with her having only had to give up one kiss and that was to a shy boy grades below hers who blushed more than she had.

Kouga had spent the last half hour trying to win. _The girls of Yura's group are wicked, _she thought as she watched Kouga lose yet again.

Then, among the taunting condolences being tossed the wolf's way, she heard, "We have a winner!"

A familiar tingle ran up her spine and she _thought _she sensed Sesshoumaru. Turning towards the winner, she grinned…at Naraku.

"Hello, little bird. Give me a kiss."


	248. Easy

**Easy**

"On the cheek," Kagome clarified since he'd pointed to his lips.

"Yes."

Naraku walked over to her. Kagome had never realized he was almost as tall as Sesshoumaru. "You'll have to bend down."

"Anything for you, my sweet," Naraku replied as he fell to his knees before her. There were several catcalls and whistles from the surrounding crowd.

Kagome took a breath and leaned down, aiming for his cheek. At the last second Naraku turned his head and pressed his lips against hers.

She stiffened, but Naraku pulled away almost as soon as he'd kissed her. "Lips like cherries. Sweet."


	249. Dessert

**Dessert**

Laying his lips against Kagome's—for he couldn't call _that _a kiss—had been like being served a slice of ecstasy. Though the touch had been fleeting, he could tell how pillow soft they were. Those lips were made to be melded to a man…

The after show was quite amusing, too.

He'd sauntered away without another word, leaving in his wake an astonished girl and a wolf spitting with rage. His goal accomplished, Naraku slipped into the shadows. "That was some show," Kagura said from where she was standing. "Sesshoumaru will kill you."

"Haven't you heard, witch? Kagome's single."


	250. Tale

**Tale**

"Single?" Kagura laughed. "The dog is all over her. What _have _you been huffing, Naraku?"

"Oh she's most definitely available," Naraku assured her, a smug look on his face. His eyes trailed back to Kagome and he licked his lips. "She caught the dog sniffing after a tail that wasn't hers."

Kagura had gone completely still save for her hand fisting at her side. "Who?"

"A sweet little number," Naraku answered vaguely.

"Her name. Now."

"Don't know it. Why don't you ask Sesshoumaru?"

"I will," Kagura bit out. "And I'll be sure to let Sesshoumaru know you send your regards."


	251. Intuition

**Intuition**

He was being hunted…

Sesshoumaru slowed his steps, his instincts rearing up as his mind raced with possibilities of who dared. He'd only just left the school grounds, having gone to see Kagome. After taking one look at her and what she was wearing, he'd retreated knowing his control wouldn't be where it should be with all those other males around.

Stepping around a corner he knew to be deserted, Sesshoumaru waited. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long for Kagura to show herself. "Sesshoumaru," she snarled, in full rage mode.

"My. What a distasteful sight."

"Your balls are mine."


	252. Distort

**Distort**

Sesshoumaru easily sidestepped the wind witch's first strike, but he knew better than to underestimate her. She could be a powerful opponent—if she really wanted to be. "Women seem to recently be obsessing with parts of me that belong to only _one_ female," he commented as he dodged another blow.

"You sick fuck. Kagome doesn't want anything to do with your bits after you've shoved them someplace else."

He raised his brow at the crude finger gesture Kagura sent with emphasis his way. "You seem to have been misled, Kagura. Tell me. What did Naraku say I had done?"


	253. Storm

**Storm**

Kagome sat by her window later that night watching the rain outside. Thankfully she'd already been home when the storm had come.

A loud clap of thunder raged from the sky and seemed to shake the very foundations of her home. A few seconds later a jagged streak of lightning illuminated the night sky and the courtyard below her window.

There was a sopping wet figure there…

Kagome leaned close to the glass to see who it was. It took a second flash for her to realize that they were staring back at her. A third gave her a name.


	254. Savage

**Savage**

Kagome hurriedly threw on a robe over her pajamas and snuck downstairs. Opening the door as quietly as she could, she stepped outside. "Kouga! What are you doing here?"

As soon as he saw her he approached her boldly, his eyes shining in the night. "My kiss. I want it."

His hand closed around hers. He was freezing cold. "Kouga," she said, worried for him, "We've talked about this."

"No," he uttered, jerking her against him. "I never had my chance."

For the second time that day, another's lips touched hers. Yet this wasn't fleeting or gentle. This was consuming.


	255. Passion

**Passion**

Kagome tasted…passion.

His mouth conquered and his hands held her immobile. When he finally broke away, Kouga was panting. "Kami, I love you," he breathed, lowering his head to her shoulder. "So fucking much it hurts."

Shaken, Kagome didn't know what to do. "Come inside and dry off," she found herself saying.

He followed her in, his wolf bright eyes never leaving her. Kagome could understand—even though she didn't feel the same towards him.

What a twisted scenario…

She took him to the bathroom and left him with towels. Then she waited, her fingers on her lips.


	256. Apology

**Apology**

He emerged from the bathroom looking better but also guilt-ridden. _As he should, _a voice in her head noted disdainfully. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he immediately said.

"Sorry for kissing me?" she replied, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. "Wow. Way to make a girl feel special!"

He gave a half-hearted smile, no joy in it. "I'm as bad as that piece of shit. Worse."

"You're true to yourself," Kagome corrected. _Better than you, _that inner voice commented again. "And that kiss definitely made up for that horrible date."

Hope came alive in his eyes.

_You are such a bitch, Kagome._


	257. Stay

**Stay**

"But you don't want me," Kouga finished for her.

Blunt was best with him. "No."

"I can wait," he said, a bit of the old Kouga in play now. He looked around himself, seeming to just realize where he stood. "I should go."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "What _would_ my mother say if she found you here?"

A wicked light entered his eyes. "Maybe I'll stay then." He gave an obviously fake yawn. "I am kind of tired."

At her look, Kouga grinned. "Kiss for the road then?"

"On the cheek," Kagome found herself replying.

"I'll never bathe again."

"Eww, Kouga!"


	258. Wary

**Wary**

Everyone seemed wary of him this morning, Sesshoumaru noted. More so than usual, that is. All except for the wolf prince…

Brows drawn in thought, Sesshoumaru wondered what had occurred while he'd been busy with the wind witch.

As if in answer, Naraku appeared at his side. The air around the hanyou felt overflowing with glee and accomplishment shown in his eyes. Sesshoumaru noted that they were being avidly watched. What corner was he being backed into?

"Her lips are as soft as a baby's bottom; sweet like sugar and so good. No wonder you want the miko's total ruination."


	259. Confusion

**Confusion**

Inuyasha suddenly went still, his ears in high alert mode. Kagome had continued on a few steps before she realized he'd stopped. "Come on, Inuyasha! We're going to be late!"

"I ain't fuckin' going," he snapped. "I'm not stupid!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's not happy and that means he'll want to beat my ass," Inuyasha grumbled as he searched for his phone. He called Kikyou, told her to stay home, and then hung up without another word. "You're not going either, girl."

"I can't miss school just because Sesshoumaru is in a pissy mood."

"Pissy isn't even close."

_a/n: Because I can post three in one day if I want to and damn did I work hard enough today to earn it!_ _And, also, I really liked this one, lol._


	260. Moron

**Moron**

"Oh," Kagome sarcastically bit out, "He'll _never _think to look for you here!"

Inuyasha cut her a glare and forcefully carried her into his bedroom. He'd had to manhandle her the entire way. Thankfully he was fast and she hadn't screamed at him _too_ much. "Couldn't you feel it?" he asked as he shut the door—not that _that_ would keep someone like Sesshoumaru away, but this was a precaution to keep the miko from running.

"I was too busy deciphering moron speech to feel anything."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "What did you do, Kagome?"

"Me? Nothing!"


	261. Rescue

**Rescue**

Kagome finally talked Inuyasha into letting her out of his room using her weak human need for food. Reluctantly, he moved away from the door where he'd been "standing guard" for the last four hours. She opened it, grumbling about overprotective hanyou idiots, and stepped out into the hallway ahead of him.

Sesshoumaru was waiting, leaning casually against the wall.

Inuyasha cursed and made to grab her, but Sesshoumaru was quicker. One strike sent the hanyou flying back into his room and then Sesshoumaru shut the door.

_Wow. He _is _pissed…_

"Hi, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said brightly. "Thanks for the rescue."


	262. Revenge

**Revenge**

"Did you allow him to kiss you?" he questioned, his voice deadly quiet.

Kagome almost asked which kiss he was referring to, but stopped herself. Instead she chose another route. "Jealous?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered without pause. "Was it for revenge?"

"I didn't let him," she admitted, referring to Naraku. Kagome assumed that's who Sesshoumaru was talking about and that Kouga had kept his mouth shut—which was assuming a lot where Kouga was concerned. "It wasn't really a kiss."

From behind the door, Kagome could hear Inuyasha cursing. Sesshoumaru ignored him. "My lips are the only ones you should know."


	263. Dare

**Dare**

"That's a pretty presumptuous statement to make, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, mimicking his earlier posture by crossing her arms over her chest.

He had to audacity to chuckle at her perturbed stance. "I dare much."

"Maybe too much. I haven't forgotten or forgiven."

"I have given you time. Now I want what's mine, what I crave."

The way his voice sounded was sending chills up her spine. His earlier anger was gone in an instant and now his golden eyes were smoldering with something else. "Get your head out of the gutter, dog," Kagome snapped. "You're still muzzled where I'm concerned."


	264. Shopping

**Shopping**

Kagome was making her way home when she ran into Kagura. The wind witch's arms overflowed with bags. Apparently she'd been shopping. "Kagome!" she called, her sickeningly sweet tone letting Kagome know something was up. "We have to talk. Girl to girl."

Somehow, despite her packages, Kagura grabbed her arm and dragged her into a nearby tea shop. She shoved Kagome down into the nearest free chair and seated herself across from her. "Are you taking him back?"

"Who told you?"

"Not Sango," Kagura answered, guessing who Kagome _had _been discussing this with.

"Who?"

"Sesshoumaru. Confessed everything. So are you?"


	265. Tea Party

**Tea Party**

Kagura watched as Kagome hurried her way home after their impromptu tea party. She hefted the bags easily up once more and began to make her own way when her senses tingled with awareness. Sighing at the annoyance, she made to turn towards the source of her discomfort. A spike of youki stopped her. "Is it done?"

When she did not answer quickly enough, he persisted. "Is it?"

"I've done as much as I will," she snapped, angry.

He chuckled, unconcerned. "It will all work out in the end. Now I have another matter for your attendance, Kagura."

"It had better be good, dog."


	266. Late

**Late**

Mostly thanks to Kagura, Kagome was late getting home. She knew Souta was at soccer practice and that Jiji was off playing Go as he usually did. So when she walked inside, after kicking off her shoes, Kagome called out, "Mom, I'm home!"

"Kagome," her mother called back from the kitchen. "Things have been arriving for you. We need to talk."

_Things? _Apprehensive, Kagome went up to her room to drop off her backpack first. She opened the door and her nose was assaulted by the scent of flowers. Dozens of bouquets covered every available space in her room. "Huh?"


	267. Lessons

**Lessons**

"So what's going on?" her mother asked as she came up behind her.

Kagome, still stunned by the sight, shrugged helplessly as she let her bag drop. She moved into the room, plucking cards from vases and reading them.

_Naraku…_

"It's just a stupid game," she answered a minute later.

"Kagome, I think it's time you sat down and told me everything. I made some miso soup and we have the house all to ourselves this evening."

That sounded like a good idea. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner?

"Because the young often forget the wisdom of the old."


	268. Listen

**Listen**

Kagome told her everything and her mother listened with a concerned eye. She didn't interrupt or make her opinion known until Kagome had finished.

"Your father and I," she began after a moment, "Had a very rocky beginning." The look in her eyes grew hazy as she remembered. "But we loved each other very, very much."

"I remember that," Kagome said. She'd been so young when he'd died. Her few remembrances were treasured. "That is the kind of love I want."

"Well," her mother laughed, "If your youkai is the one, you've definitely started out on a rocky path, Kagome."

_a/n: I dedicate this extra posting for the day to TaliGwel671 who, I'm told, is addicted to this story. Thanks, hon!_


	269. Scent

**Scent**

With help from her mother, Kagome arranged for all the flowers to be donated to a nursing home and they were moved into a shed until the morning. Unfortunately the scent lingered as she lay in her bed that night.

Her mother had talked long and seriously late into the night and then left it up to her about what to do. And now she couldn't sleep…

Tossing in her bed for the thousandth time, Kagome finally gave into temptation. She dialed Sesshoumaru and he answered after the first ring. "Can you come over?"

"Immediately."

She didn't have long to wait.


	270. Whiteboard

**Whiteboard**

As he landed in the courtyard and his youki dissipated, Sesshoumaru's eyes immediately sought her out. Kagome stepped forward from the shadows, but stopped him from drawing close to her. "I've been thinking," she said, "A lot. And I have reached a decision."

"And that would be?" Sesshoumaru asked, his face guarded.

"I think I'll erase the past like we do at school with the whiteboards. We can start over again, but everything you knew is gone."

"Meaning?"

"We start fresh, Sesshoumaru."

"I will accept that," he said gravely as he finally approached her. "Come and eat with me, Kagome."


	271. New

**New**

She couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled forth. He remembered their first "date"? "It's a little late right now, Sesshoumaru."

"But I have much to tell you," he insisted, drawing closer.

She couldn't help her teasing tone. This was so much like _before_. "I'm sure you do. My socks are quite interesting."

"As is your warped perception of romance. Silence of the Lambs is _not _a chick flick."

"Is too, to those that know."

He drew closer. Kagome could feel his body heat. "Says the crazy and insane miko."

"Hey, you like my insanity."

"Yes. I do."

He kissed her.


	272. Always

**Always**

Laying claim to her lips once more was like coming home…

Sesshoumaru took control, slanting his mouth and demanding entrance. When she gave in, as he knew she would, he took full advantage and deepened their kiss.

As he worked over her mouth, memorizing anew every taste, her hands clung to him. Only when her body was pressing demanding against his, did he release her. "Say you are mine," he commanded against her panting lips.

"Sesshoumaru," she began, her tone hesitant.

"I love you. I am obsessed with you. You _will _feel the same towards me. Say you are mine."


	273. Understand

**Understand**

"All seems quiet on the Western front," Toga joked as he watched Sesshoumaru return. "You certainly left in a hurry, son."

"This one had business to attend to."

"Ah," his father said knowingly. "The miko called and away you flew."

He disliked the idea of his father seeing him like that, but said nothing.

Toga, sensing his unease, laughed. "Women make the world go round!" he declared. "Every battle worthy of being fought carries a woman at its heart."

"You make no sense."

"That is because you think too literal, son, and you are thinking of different battlefields than I."


	274. Clinic

**Clinic**

"Buyo's sick," Kagome said as soon as he answered the phone. Her voice was laced with worry.

"We can take him to his vet," Sesshoumaru replied. He knew the fondness she carried towards the little beast and _now _he knew how'd she had come to own him. _His father…_

"I don't have a way," Kagome continued, as if he hadn't spoken.

"I'll be there," Sesshoumaru assured. "Have him kenneled." He couldn't help the pleasure behind his wording. The cat had been quite an obstacle.

Sesshoumaru parked before the steps and Kagome was already waiting. He ignored the fat cat's hissing.


	275. Animal

**Animal**

"I hate to see you suffering over a feline," Sesshoumaru said as he sat with Kagome in the waiting room. The vet was running tests on Buyo.

"Would you rather I be suffering over a dog?" she asked pointedly.

Sesshoumaru _almost _winced, but was saved by the vet emerging from the backroom. "Higurashi, Kagome?" he called out.

Kagome rose and Sesshoumaru moved to her side. The vet began rattling off a list of causes and prices and Sesshoumaru could see that she was lost. All she wanted was her kitty healthy and hale…

"I will pay whatever fees," Sesshoumaru interrupted.


	276. Luxury

**Luxury**

"Sometimes I envy youkai," Kagome said as she turned over onto her back. She and Sango were sunbathing today.

"Why?" Sango asked lazily as she reached for a renewed application of sunscreen. She liked her skin pale, but relished these moments.

"Time," Kagome answered. "They have so much of it. But, on the other hand, I pity them."

"Why?" Sango asked again, lathing herself with sunscreen.

"Because of moments lost."

"You think they forget?"

"Eventually everyone does. Time is a luxury to all those who don't have it."

"An interesting concept."

"To one who has the luxury," Kagome concluded, "Yes."


	277. Through the Fire

**Through the Fire**

"What would you do to claim her?" Toga demanded to know as he faced him in the dojo.

"Anything," Sesshoumaru grated out through the pain. It had been some time since his father had truly come at him.

He was still so strong…

"Would you sacrifice a limb?" his father asked, poised to strike such a blow.

Not waiting for an answer, Toga struck, narrowly missing his mark and that done on purpose. "Lust makes you weak," he advised. "Love more so. Learn to use both to your advantage."


	278. Object

**Object**

"You can never get him out of your head," Kagura confessed to her, "Once he makes you fall in love."

"A guy can't _make _you fall in love."

Kagura's eyes slid to Kagome's. "Oh, he can. Your suffering means nothing. They will take and use. Force you to do so for their means."

"Those are warped thoughts," Kagome answered. "Nothing happy comes from them."

Kagura gave a laugh, deep throated and filled with a sad mirth. "You are so innocent, rule breaker. Kami, I wish it wasn't you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing I have the right to say."


	279. Wasted

**Wasted**

Kagome saw Kagura home, leaving her very intoxicated butt in dream land after tucking her in. How her parents hadn't realized her state of being said a lot about the witch's raising. Kagura was so strong. So what had made her so screwed up tonight?

Kagome hated to admit it, but Kagura's words had shaken her, too. She called Sesshoumaru and he answered straight away. "I'm not a game," she asked right off the bat. "Right?"

"Perhaps a game for keeps," the inu answered.

"I'm being serious, Sesshoumaru."

"As am I, Kagome. Too many want what is mine."


	280. Triangle

**Triangle**

"What a twisted triangle we have here," Naraku sneered behind her. Kagome tried to pay him no mind but that was near to impossible. "A wolf loves a miko. A dog loves a miko. And the miko loves…"

He left her ending open, waiting to see what she had to say. Kagome knew silence was the best answer.

When she said nothing, Naraku snorted. "A wolf loves a miko. A dog loves a miko. And the miko truly loves no one for she isn't sure what 'true love' really is."

_Ouch._

"But," Naraku continued, "Perhaps that's best for her, Kagome."


	281. Resent

**Resent**

"What are you saying, Naraku?" Kagome questioned, unable to help herself. She should know by now that to answer one of his open-ended thoughts boded nothing good.

"I'm saying, my little song bird, that perhaps you should remain unfettered because you do not actually realize love when you've found it."

"And you, who speak of love so highly," she said, emphasizing her sarcasm on the word highly, "Know so much?"

"I have loved," Naraku replied, all seriousness in his voice. "I have loved beyond the depths of the ocean. And I have been rejected, too. Well do I know pain."


	282. Tragedy

**Tragedy**

"Which has twisted you," Kagome surmised. "You'd rather see others with the same pain than to try for love again."

Naraku eyed the miko with new respect—not that she'd ever know it. Did he dare let her in? Would that further his goal? In the end, none of that mattered. "The woman I loved was a miko. She could never see beyond face value."

"Some females are incapable," Kagome excused.

"She said there was nothing good in me."

"Is there?"

"You wound me," Naraku mocked lightly, "And make me desire you all the more."

"Get in line."


	283. Drowning

**Drowning**

Kagome felt as if she were drowning in the sensual pleasure Sesshoumaru offered. Every teasing touch, every smoldering look from those burning golden eyes only pushed her deeper down.

They were _suppose _to be taking things slow…

She couldn't stop the quiet moan that escaped her lips as his supple fingers grazed against her already hardened nipple. The arm wrapped around her seared her with its body heat. "Kagome," Sesshoumaru growled into her ear, "Let me."

"Slow," she gasped as his other hand ran down her side to settle possessively on her hip. "We're suppose to take these things slow."


	284. Bloom

**Bloom**

"When this one takes you," Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear before delivering a nip that left her gasping for more, "You bloom like a flower."

The hand on her hip slid back and down, firmly taking hold of her bottom. He pushed her forward and up so that his erection rubbed enticingly against her. "Say there is no other but me."

She was like a puppet, a very needful one. "There's no one but you."

He growled low and long and Kagome felt more than heard it. "Mean it," he grated, his voice beastly. "Say I am your everything, Kagome."


	285. Blush

**Blush**

"Looks like someone got laid last night!" Kagura said in a sing-song tone as soon as she saw her.

Kagome blushed and the wind witch laughed harder. Whatever had been on Kagura's mind the other night seemed completely forgotten? Kagome wasn't sure that was such a good thing…

"Was it mind blowing?" Kagura asked as she wrapped one arm around her. "Would you part heaven and hell to feel that way again?"

_Would she?_

Kagura, either not noticing or not caring about her thoughtful look, continued. "Did he confess his undying devotion as he sank between your thighs?"

_He hadn't._


	286. All That I Have

**All That I Have**

She could feel Kouga's eyes on her all day and knew he wouldn't be able to hold his tongue for long. The wolf did not disappoint.

"All that I have," he declared, his eyes shining with sincerity, "All that I am, is yours."

This wasn't like usual. This wasn't some "my woman" bravado show. No one else was around. This was…entirely genuine? "I love you," Kouga said.

Not sure of what to do, Kagome stayed still. Kouga pushed ahead. "I can wait," he assured her—or himself. "I can wait until this infatuation with the dog has passed."

"Kouga, don't."


	287. Solitude

**Solitude**

Naraku's words—and those of others—circled within her mind.

_...isn't sure what true love it…_

…_you know he won't be around forever…_

_...it will all come to me eventually…_

…_I love you…_

Kagome sat in perfect solitude and let the thoughts bombard her.

…_the Kami made women beautiful and foolish…_

…_have you ever been in love, Kagome…_

…_my song bird is a dirty little girl after all…_

…_it's all smoke a mirrors…_

…_he's a sneaky bastard…_

…_he's not walking funny…_

…_all that I have…_

Kagome opened her eyes.

…_mean it…_

She'd made her bed. Now she'd lie in it.


	288. Stretched

**Stretched**

"So you're almost free of this joint," Kagome purred as she lay stretched along the muscled length of Sesshoumaru's body. Sated beyond measure, she leisurely traced the ridges on his abdomen. "What's a dog to do?"

She lifted her head in time to catch his raised brow. "Joint? You have been watching too many old movies, Kagome."

Kagome laughed and moved to tracing kanji against him. Each word was meant to stroke and she could see her actions working. "So _what _are you going to do?" she asked again.

Sesshoumaru stilled her hand and growled. "Fuck a miko," he answered.


	289. Tedious

**Tedious**

"Time grows tedious."

Sesshoumaru remained standing while his father paced behind his desk. He was silent, as was expected of him.

"The playing must end."

His father cut him a look and then stopped pacing to turn and face him directly. "It must end, Sesshoumaru," he said again, his voice solid. "All the pieces are set."

"The informant was sure?"

A raised brow was answer enough. Sesshoumaru nodded his head in understanding. It was not his place to voice his own mind. His father was alpha still. "How far?"

"All the way."


	290. Puzzle

**Puzzle**

This was it; Sesshoumaru's last day being "caged" by society's rules. While they'd been seeing each other often and regularly screwing, he hadn't spoken of the future, hadn't told her again that he loved her. Every time they had sex it was _her _who promised herself eternally and each time a wicked light entered his eyes as she gave herself up more and more.

She was obsessed—as he'd wanted her to be.

Seeing the look on her face, Kagura came over. Her demeanor was just as puzzling as everything else. "So you know now?" she asked, her eyes dim.


	291. Last Hope

**Last Hope**

Kagome nodded her head. "I think I do, but I'm not sure of the why."

"There is never a satisfying answer to that question."

"I just can't believe that he doesn't feel _something _towards me."

"Men are bastards," Kagura replied with a shrug. "It's just a fact of life."

"No, he's not that good of an actor. There has to be something." Then she turned suspicious eyes onto the witch. "And what was your role in all of this?"

"I am caught in another's machinations," Kagura answered cryptically. "You just happened to have been a point of interest."


	292. Learned

**Learned**

He saw her coming. The determined look on her face was enough for him to know what was on her mind. Kagome had never been very good at keeping secrets. Though even if she was, the wind witch's expression was another dead giveaway.

Sesshoumaru disengaged himself from those around him and met her halfway. He owed her _that _much, at least. The sex had been good, after all, and she'd been an excellent student. Her mouth had improved exponentially over the time they'd been together.

The very thought of those lips made his dick twitch…

_I am such an asshole._

She stopped in front of him.

"Yes?"


	293. Give Up

**Give Up**

"I give up," Kagome said as she faced Sesshoumaru. "You win. You made me fall even more in love with you only to rip my heart out and see if I'd come back for more."

Before her, Sesshoumaru was silent and still.

"I just have to know," she continued, pausing to keep herself from breaking up, "How much of a fool I was. Did you _ever_—even the tiniest bit—find any truth in the words you said to me?"

A strange look stole over Sesshoumaru's face as he stared down at her. It released a breath.

"No."


	294. Crash

**Crash**

"And even now," Sesshoumaru continued heartlessly, "You rank yourself too high. This was never about you. You were just a means to an end."

"I don't believe that."

"Your prerogative," he replied coldly.

"When we had sex," Kagome began.

"I thought of another. As if I," he sneered perfectly, "Could actually be attracted to a lowly human."

She was shattering inside, all her fantasies crashing down, but somehow Kagome kept it together.

The inu smirked at her display. "What will you do now, little miko? Run and cry?"

She wanted to very badly.


	295. Enough

**Enough**

"You were an easy mark, so eager for my attentions. This one never doubted your reaction would be as predicted."

He took a step closer, his taller form menacing. Everything about his demeanor was so casual, as if he were talking about the weather. "And you spread your thighs for me like an enthusiastic little whore; let me have your innocence, fawned over my every action."

"Enough," Kagome said weakly.

"You wanted to know," he continued relentlessly. "All your friends tried to tell you the truth, but you would not listen; too caught up in your own selfish, impossible desires."


	296. Mouth

**Mouth**

The foul truth continued to pour from the inu's mouth and Kagome found herself echoing his every word in her mind. They stabbed at her, cutting her inside.

"The truth hurts, Ka-go-me."

The way he tauntingly drew out her name was like alcohol being porn over an open wound. This entire affair truly had been one-sided. The youkai felt nothing towards her and now was enjoying himself as he watched her further sink. She reacted before she could think differently.

"I said enough!"

Her hand stung after the slap across that arrogant mouth, a glimmer of pink ghosting across her flesh.


	297. Insist

**Insist**

Sango was fuming. Kagome had never seen her so enraged—while she seemed numb. "Why aren't you pissed?" Sango yelled. "That dog," she spat, "Used you and tossed you aside like you were trash."

"I'm a big girl," Kagome calmly replied. "I'm not going to let this ruin me. And Sesshoumaru was right. I _did _enjoy it."

"Kagome!"

Kagome shrugged. "I think I knew all along what I was walking into and I did it willingly."

"He used you," Sango insisted.

"And I used him back. We're done. Even. Life moves on and so will I. I've no other choice."


	298. Immersion

**Immersion**

Kagome spent the first few days of her summer vacation immersed in Shrine business—by choice. Unlike before, she wasn't hiding. She was healing. Her mother seemed to understand and offered no pressure.

On the fifth day, Kagome woke to find Inuyasha staring in her window. The hanyou scowled when he saw her. "Oi! Kagome!" he said through the closed glass. "Why haven't you called me back?"

"I've been busy."

"Asshole's gone any way," Inuyasha continued, obviously not paying attention to her answer. "You can come out and play now."

She opened the window. "I wasn't hiding."

"Keh. Whatever. We're all going for karaoke tomorrow night. You should come."


	299. Somewhere

**Somewhere**

"I'll think about it," Kagome said loftily as Inuyasha slid into her room. "And what do you mean Sesshoumaru is gone?"

"Left," the hanyou shrugged. "Gone to fuckin' somewhere that isn't here. Thank the fucking Kami for that."

So he was really gone? Kagome knew, deep inside, she'd been hoping to see him at least one time more. She'd wanted to show him that she was stronger than he thought her and that she could be a "big girl" about their parting—that he hadn't really hurt her like he'd apparently wanted to.

"So ya coming?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered. "I will."


	300. Trouble

**Trouble**

Kagome took her time getting ready for her night out. When she was done, she gave her mother a hug goodbye and headed out the door. She'd just passed the last tori and was turning to head to the bus when a deep voice said, "You were the _one _player who acted out of turn, little bird. Why am I not surprised?"

"What are you doing here?"

Naraku ignored her question and advanced, a fanatical look in his eye. Kagome backed up a step, the hairs on the nape of her neck rising. What had Sesshoumaru warned about the spider?


	301. Options

**Options**

"I'd wanted you broken when I took you. Thought the dog would be able to do it. He's a ruthless fuck, that one." Naraku gave a careless shrug. "I suppose there might be some enjoyment from getting my hands dirty this once. You _are_, after all, something I despise."

Kagome dared a quick look around. Impossibly the streets were empty. "What are you talking about, Naraku?"

"After so long, I am so close. I can _feel _it."

Kagome took in her options. He was faster than she and was blocking the stairs.


	302. Underbrush

**Underbrush**

_What a delightful game! _Naraku thought as the miko took off into the underbrush that surrounded her home. He roared with pleasure, already picturing her lying panting beneath him as he tore into her. His cock hardened at the mere thought of it and he pursued without further thought.

She ducked and weaved and moved through the trees as though trained to have done so and Naraku knew Sesshoumaru had had a hand in this. The bastard dog thwarted him even when he wasn't around…

Having had his fun and growing impatient, Naraku moved in front of her and waited.


	303. Woods

**Woods**

Kagome chose the woods, using the terrain to her advantage as Sesshoumaru had taught while she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat. With a roar of satisfaction, Naraku tore after her.

She duck and dove and weaved through the trees trying to center herself so that she could purify the crazy hanyou behind her. She knew Naraku was stronger and faster than her. She knew he was only playing with her and that she didn't have much time.

"Enough running," she heard right before plowing into a rock-hard chest. "I'll take my prize now."

He tackled her to the ground.


	304. Torn

**Torn**

Her breath knocked out of her, Kagome began struggling as much as she could as Naraku bore down upon her. His sharp claws raked carelessly against her flesh and his heated breath fanned her face. "I'll fuck you as I flay you open, bitch," he hissed, his red eyes glowing furiously in the darkness.

"No!" Kagome managed to yell as his legs forced hers apart. Then she screamed with pain as his claws tore into her side.

"It's mine!" Naraku shouted victoriously, gripping something shining in his bloody hand.

Kagome fought to see through her tears, her body in agony.

Then the winds rose up.


	305. Feather

**Feather**

The crushing weight of Naraku vanished from atop her, a strong bust of well controlled wind sending the hanyou crashing through the trees. Kagome's hand went to cover her torn side and she curled into a protective ball.

Opening her eyes, she looked up and could have sworn she saw Kagura, the wind witch's eyes alight, descending towards her on a giant…feather?

_Blood loss…_

Kagura landed beside her and looked over her shoulder at someone else. "He's all yours, dog. I'll take care of her. And tell Toga we're even."

Kagura picked her up and placed her on the feather.


	306. Utmost

**Utmost**

Kagura carried the broken miko with the utmost care back to her Shrine home. Along the way, Kagome was mumbling incoherently and clutching her side with whimpers of pain. She sent soothing brushes of wind against the miko's cheeks, carrying away her spilling teardrops, but there was nothing else she could do—for the moment.

As she descended towards the open courtyard of the Shrine, Kagura saw Kagome's entire family out front along with _him. _Toga stood as tall and proud as the day he'd coerced her into looking out for this little human. Kagura sneered at the dog.

"Bastard."


	307. Alarmed

**Alarmed**

Toga moved as soon as she was close to ground level, sweeping the injured girl up into his arms. Kagura noted the alarmed looks on her family's face and knew Toga had never told them a single thing about _why _something like this might happen. "You are done," Toga intoned regally towards her.

She'd always despised how "better-than-thou" the dog was…even if he _was _better than most.

"I think I'll stay," she said as she alighted to the ground.

"There is no need to."

"I may have worked for you, dog, but Kagome is still my friend. I'll stay."

"Keh."

_a/n: I'm pleased and honored to say that this story has been nommed in the 2011 third quarter Dokuga awards for best portrayal of Sesshoumaru, best drama, and best serial. :)_


	308. Hazy

**Hazy**

Hazy images clouded her mind as Kagome tried to force herself to wake up. Had that been a flash of familiar silver she'd seen streak across the ground as Kagura flew her away? Had that been Sesshoumaru?

Opening her eyes, Kagome found herself in her bedroom. She turned her head and stifled a gasp to see Toga sitting in her desk chair facing the bed. His eyes were turned towards the window, thoughtful. When he realized she was awake, he smiled broadly while looking so out of place. "Welcome back to the world, Kagome. Rest easy, please. You're safe now."


	309. Jewel

**Jewel**

"What happened?" Kagome asked, feeling the thick bandages at her side.

"You were attacked because you're the guardian of a very powerful object," Toga explained. "Even though you were unaware."

He placed a faintly glowing pink rock on the bed. "This is the Shikon no Tama and it _was _inside of you. I have been watching over this jewel for centuries and we suspected Naraku's intentions. I did not anticipate his quick reaction. I am sorry you were wounded."

"Kagura?"

"Was working for me. She owed me a life-debt."

"And Sesshoumaru?"

Toga's eyes darkened. "Another matter."

Kagome closed her eyes. "Inuyasha?"

_a/n: Pretty Girl also won first place in the Best Multi-Chaptered from the Inuyasha Fan Guild during their second term nominations! (thanks Sesshys Jaded Samuri for letting me know...and I hope they work it out, too :P)_ _Thank you very much to those who nommed and voted. It really is an honor._


	310. Guide

**Guide**

"Waiting impatiently outside to see you. He knew nothing of the jewel before." Toga released a quiet breath. "I know you've many questions, Kagome. I will always be here to answer them."

_So there's been this rock in me, _Kagome mused as she stared at the stone. _How come my doctors never saw it? _"Why you?"

"Because the miko who created that jewel was a friend of mine and I swore an oath."

"So you only accepted me so readily because of that _thing_."

"No," he corrected. "I would have embraced you nonetheless."


	311. Fading

**Fading**

Toga wanted to tell her everything about the Shikon no Tama and what dangers awaited her because of its uncovered existence, but he could see her fading. The heavy dose of tranquilizers he'd given her while stitching up her wound was still coursing through her system. Already her head was lolling to the side…

"I shall leave you to rest," he said as he stood. "You will be well guarded while you recover."

He'd made it to the door before a weakly whispered wait caught his ear. "Was…was Sesshoumaru there?" she asked. "I could have sworn I saw him."

"No."


	312. Dear

**Dear**

Toga left her sleeping peacefully and went downstairs to find many anxious eyes on him. "She is fine."

The relief on her mother's face was instantaneous and Toga regretted not having informed Kagome or her family of the jewel before. He had thought himself so clever…

"Inuyasha, you may stay if you wish," he said. "As long as that is well with Kagome's family?"

"Of course," her mother quickly answered. "Inuyasha and Kagura are dear friends."

Toga gave a nod before sweeping out the door. In the courtyard, he paused. "You are still here?"

"Always," Sesshoumaru replied, appearing at his side.


	313. Body

**Body**

"Is the body taken care of?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered. The fight had been invigorating—for more reasons than anyone else needed to know. Protecting what was his was…satisfying. "Naraku will bother her no more."

"Good," Toga nodded. "It is a shame, though, that she was wounded."

The way his father sounded made Sesshoumaru think he thought to lay the blame for her blooding at _his _feet. "Yes, a shame someone stole her protection away," he agreed with barbed intentions.

His father flinched, the look so slight it was hardly noticeable.


	314. Disastrous

**Disastrous**

"Why are you still here? You have been told differently."

Sesshoumaru scowled but said nothing. He _had _been instructed to attend to other matters, but he didn't want to leave Kagome and regretted how things had had to work out. His father had made very clear the necessity of his actions. Naraku had apparently been contemplating a more disastrous route had Sesshoumaru _not_ acted as he had.

"It may be hypocritical, but you cannot have her."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"She's a pretty girl," Toga continued, "But you'll soon realize that's a dime among dozen."

"Such as Izayoi?"

Toga growled. "You go too far."


	315. For Now

**For Now**

He made no apologies. While his father was alpha—for now—and still much stronger than he—_for now_—Sesshoumaru would not back down in this. "I would see her one last time."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you have greatness in you and your feelings towards that human compromise you. I forbid further contact."

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth, eager to challenge his father's decision, but this was not the time or place.

"Inuyasha will take over her guardianship," Toga continued. "And you, as my heir, will do as I say."

"Yes, Father," he replied tonelessly.

"Good. After you then, pup."


	316. Relax

**Relax**

She'd scarred, Sesshoumaru noted as he watched Kagome relaxing around the pool with her friends.

He wasn't suppose to be there—his father had not changed that decree—but nothing would truly keep him away. He loved her.

Sesshoumaru stared as she leaned into the wolf's arms. Kagome had moved on from him—with gusto—if the lips she locked onto Kouga were any indication. Though his claws curled and his eyes reddened, Sesshoumaru held himself back. He'd done unbelievably stupid things and, more than likely, Kagome would never tolerate his presence again. She was lost to him…

"I knew you'd disappoint me, pup."


	317. Smirk

**Smirk**

Sesshoumaru did not turn towards his mother, but felt her move towards him. "And I liked this one. It is a pity you were not wise enough to manipulate your father's machinations towards your own ends."

Sesshoumaru scowled, but his eyes never drifted away from Kagome.

His mother added lightly, a smirk in her tone, "And now she'll never have you. Never."

His fist curled with determination. "She will," he replied steadily.

"Oh?" his mother continued. "Your father is wrong. She is _not_ one among dozens and females like her _do not_ tolerate stupidity. You lose, Sesshoumaru."


	318. Hidden Agenda

**Hidden Agenda**

"This one," her son grated out, "Does _not _lose."

"If you say so," the Western Lady nonchalantly replied, "But Kagome seems to find the company of wolves much more tolerable these days. It couldn't be because the dog she loved revealed himself to be a devious ass."

"She will be made to see right and forgive me."

"Now _what_ is there to forgive?" the Western Lady asked, her tone sarcastic.

"Nothing that you are party to, Lady."

And as her son flew away, the Lady of the West smiled to herself.

_Men; so easy to manipulate. Now to focus on a particular miko..._

**FINISHED!**

_a/n: Yep, the end. I had so much fun working on this. It was __very__ consuming. This whole project began based off a song (of course, as I have songs for everything!) This particular song was Pretty Girl (the way) by Sugarcult (which some of you guessed). I listened to that song religiously while I wrote this. Apologies to those who are disappointed that the story didn't follow through to the very end (if you believe there's more…). I felt that this is where this particular series needed to end. And much applause and nose-scraping bows of gratitude to those who supported this fic from day one and continue to do so—you know who you are and I love you, seriously. Your reviews made me giggle, sigh with frustration because you figured things out I couldn't admit to without giving something else you hadn't thought of away, and grin so much my cheeks hurt. And before you yell at me, the sequel is already screwing its way through my brain-I already have a song!- despite the many other goings-on I have at the moment (gotta find more prompt lists), but first I might take a break for some humor.  
><em>

_~LC_


End file.
